Tai's Secret
by HikariTakaishi2009
Summary: What happens when Tai is unhappy with being a boy and wants to be a girl? He wears girls clothing as well and ends up getting gender reassignment surgery...read on to find out. possible Taiora pairing here.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm taking a break from my Takumi fanfics for a while; you'll get the newest one updated soon with the new chapter. My net hasn't been working properly; so I've been thinking of a new fanfic.

What would happen if Tai Kamiya was never happy with being a boy and wanted to be a girl? Would it have an impact on the other Digidestened members? Let's find out.

This is T for teen since it has bits of swearing and bits of Tai dressing up as a girl. Also, this is set around the time after they come home from the Digiworld after "It's all in the cards" episode, so it's between "It's all in the cards" to "Enter the dark masters" episodes. Enjoy!!! (Possible Taiora as well)

_**Chapter 1: Sora learns Tai's secret.**_

"Hey Tai, wait up!" Sora shouted to the brunette haired eleven year old as they walked to the park. Tai lived near Sora around a few blocks away. However; Tai had a terrible secret and that may shatter his friendship with Sora, Matt, TK, Joe, Izzy and Mimi. It may distance Kari away from Tai quite a lot. "Oh...hi Sora, what's up?" Tai asked as he looked away from Sora. Sora knew there was something going on...but couldn't figure out what. Tai was always a leader and he held the crest of courage...nothing ever bothered him...until now.

"I'm okay Tai...what about you? Why did I see you wander into the girls shops in the mall with your mom?" She asked as Tai gulped. /_**Shit...my secret is gonna be out soon...How can I tell Sora that I dress in girls clothes?! She'll think I'm nuts and she'll never want to speak to me again**_/ "N...nothing, why?" He asked as Tai's coat fluttered in the wind and showed something that almost shocked Sora but didn't and made her look at Tai. "Is that a jean skirt I see you wearing Tai Kamiya?" She asked as he nodded yes. "You...wear women's clothing?" She asked as she became shocked as they sat down. "This is why I'm wearing my long coat. I don't want anybody to see me wearing these. That's why my hair's been growing so I can put it into a ponytail and I never wear my bandannas anymore. I still have my goggles" Tai said, sighing. "Well, I'm not shocked...but I'm a bit surprised...does your mom know about this?" She asked as Tai nodded yes. "She is behind me all the way...it's my dad. He's not the one who's supporting me; he thinks I'm gay which I'm not. I'm just confused with my gender...I wasn't meant to be born a boy; I wanted to be born a girl. It feels like I'm a girl trapped within a boy's body." Tai said; wailing and bursting into tears as Sora hugged him. "Shh...It's okay Tai. There's nothing to be worried about. That's when Matt and the others came over. "What's up with Tai?" Izzy asked Sora. "He's kinda got a bit of a problem...we're gonna have to cancel our plans for today." Sora said, replying to Izzy as they all nodded. "Hope you get this problem sorted and out of the way Tai." Matt said, putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder. Now, Tai and Matt never saw eye to eye; but they were best friends...sure; Matt didn't exactly like Tai's decisions of plans etc when they were in the Digiworld...but this is different.

As Sora and Tai were walking back home, they bumped into TK and Kari. "Kari, what are you doing out? You could catch a cold. You know what mom and dad said about going out when it's damp and cold." Tai said to his younger sibling. "I know Tai; but TK's taking me to the fair, there's some shows on that we love to go to...besides; I'm wearing my coat." Kari said as she looked at Tai, who was different from the Tai that she had seen in the digiworld. "Anyways; I'll see you later Tai. Don't be late; you know how dad gets really angry if either one of us is late. 8:00 tonight is our curfew." Kari continued as Sora butted in. "Um, Tai's gonna stop round my house tonight Kari; we're just going over to yours to discuss this with your mom and then I'll discuss it with my mom afterwards." Sora said as Kari nodded and they left "Bye Tai...Bye Sora!" Kari and TK said together as they skipped towards the fairground. "Thanks Sor...I owe you one for saving my butt back there." Tai said as Sora smiled and nodded. "No problem. What are you calling yourself now that you dress like a girl?" She asked him as he blushed. "I don't know...I'm just sticking with my name for now...although; I always liked the name my mom was gonna give me if I was a girl." Tai said; thinking about it as they entered the apartment block where Tai and Kari lived. "What's that?" Sora asked as they went to open the door and Tai's dad opened it. "Well, if it isn't my faggot son!" He said; rather drunk. "Ignore him sweetie, come on in!" Tai's mom immediately said as Tai's dad stared at Tai as he took his coat off and hung it up for the moment. "Tai, you look wonderful in that!" She said as Sora looked at Tai. "Yeah, it actually suits you!" Sora replied as she saw what Tai was wearing. He was wearing a short, sleeveless top which had "Drama Queen" on it (Sora gave that back after Tai bought it for her birthday, and it fitted Tai, so Tai wore it anyway), jean skirt and black boots. Tai walked around the house; showing off his new clothes to Sora and his mom, rather gingerly since his dad was in and drunk.

"You really like it?" He said as he blushed. "Yeah, and...don't let your father discourage you honey; it's your life; it's not like you're doing anything like drugs or drinking alcohol...God dammit! How many more times must I say this! I don't want you drinking in this house...do I have to kick you out of this house for drinking?" Tai's mom averted her attention to Tai's dad; who was sitting watching baseball games; just drinking. "Um...Mrs Kamiya; is it okay if Tai stays the night at my house? Just he's having a bit of trouble trying to tell everyone and he's a bit scared in case it hurts the others feelings?" Sora asked as Tai's mom turned around and nodded as she smiled. "Tai can stay there as long as he likes. Just make sure he has clean pairs of clothes, I'll go and get the car started, I'll meet you there when you're finished honey." She replied as Sora smiled at Tai and Tai burst into tears. "Thank you mom!" He said as he skipped to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his mom. Once he did that; Sora and Tai went running into Tai and Kari's bedroom, grabbed Tai's bag which he used for school and just shoved more and more clothes that he bought from the shops into his bag. He was about to leave when his dad stood in the doorway with a can of beer. "So my faggot son is going round his friend's house? Well, you aren't even leaving till you give me an understanding why you're a faggot!" He growled as Sora looked at him. "He doesn't have to give you an understanding!" Sora said as his dad looked at her. "Who bloody asked you?!" He shouted at Sora; spitting at Sora as he shouted. "I guess that you're my son...and I have to respect your wishes...well; respect this!" Tai's dad said and he punched Tai right in the face; which made his nose bleed a lot. As his mom came back in; wondering why Tai was taking so long; she immediately saw Tai on the floor; holding his nose and saw her husband walk out. "What the fuck did you do to him?!" She demanded as he pushed her away and sat down. "You...monster, get out of my house!" She screamed at him as he took the hint but told her that he wasn't happy in the marriage between him and her.

"Oh honey; I am so sorry...I should have been here." Tai's mom said as Tai got up and mopped the blood from his nose and face...luckily for him, his dad didn't break his nose. "He's been like that since he lost his job!" She said to Sora as Tai came out. "Oh great; I've got blood on my T-shirt. I'll have to change into another one!" He wailed as he changed tops and then they went to Sora's house, where her mom was in. "Mom, is it okay if Tai stays here for a while...just he's got a real bad problem with his dad." Sora said as they were both out of breath. "Sure Sora. Tai can stay here as long as he likes; hey; Mi casa; su casa! Our home is your home Tai. You know that...what the heck?! Are you wearing girls clothing?" She asked as she saw Tai take his coat off. "Yeah, he's gotten beaten up by his dad because of that mom." Sora said as her mom nodded. "Honey; you can only be who you want to be, don't let them ever tell you otherwise." She said as Tai nodded. "Thank you so much Mrs Takenouchi." He replied as he ran into Sora's room. "Gee, I hope the guys are as supportive as you, your mom and my mom are." Tai said to Sora as she helped him put his clothes in one corner. "Wow...this would definitely make you look cute!" Sora giggled after that last remark. "Put it on!" She said; continuing to giggle as well as Tai took his top off. "Wait, there is something missing to this!" Sora said, putting her hand on her mouth, tapping it. "Here!" She said; handing him one of her bras and then once again giggling. "Very funny!" Tai said, replying as he passed the bra over. "See, this could be fun!" She replied.

"Okay guys; I want you to go to bed soon, I need to open the shop tomorrow!" Mrs Takenouchi said as they both nodded and then got something to eat. "What are we going to do about the guys?" Tai asked Sora. "Well, it's best that you get it off your chest...tell them how you feel and then tell them!" Sora said as Tai nodded. "I'm just gonna get changed Sor...I'll be back." Tai said; grabbing a pair of pyjamas and then coming back in with a pair of pink pyjamas that Mimi had given him by mistake for his last birthday...and they fit quite nice. "So...how are we gonna do this then? I tell you what, you have my bed and I'll get the sleeping bag out and sleep in that." Sora said as Tai disagreed with that, "I couldn't let my best friend sleep on the floor...I don't mind sleeping on the floor, when Kari has her friends over; I always end up sleeping on the floor and it's nice." Tai said as Sora disagreed that time. "Well, why don't we share the bed...God sakes, we're not exactly old enough to not do this, are we?" She said as Tai nodded as they jumped into bed. "Goodnight you...girl" Sora playfully said...but Tai was already asleep and Sora turned the light off by her bed. Sora's mom had gone to open the shop when Tai woke up. He didn't want to disturb Sora; so he went into the kitchen and then made some breakfast. "Mmm, something smells good!" Sora said; yawning. "Yeah; I'm making breakfast for the both of us!" Tai replied with a smile on his face. Unusually this morning, he kept his pyjamas on and wore a purple apron with the words, "I am a good cook...but I always get hot whilst working in it." – Some sort of cheesy line that they always put in and Sora dug into her breakfast. Tai was always good with making meals...that was one thing he was good at, but cursed when it came to PE and he went swimming; he always wore swimsuits instead of Speedos, which made the other boys laugh.

"I tell you what, let's go swimming today, there's a nice spot down by the beach that I always go to when I want to go swimming in the sea...if we can't, then we'll just go swimming at the local swimming pool." Sora said as Tai nodded. Once they finished; they cleaned up; left a note on the table for Sora's mom to read and then changed into their swimming costumes. "Tai, here; wear this to the beach...no one will suspect that you are a boy." Sora said; handing him her other dress that she wore to the beach to cover herself up and Tai put that on over a top, then they left. Sora was having so much fun...as was Tai; but his mind swept away from one place to another. Was he gonna be able to tell the others he's wearing girls clothing...he felt really scared that they might go the wrong way about it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Tai gets caught out at the beach by a few of his friends and decides to tell everyone his secret.**_

As they finished swimming in the sea, Tai shook his head to make sure no more water was in his hair, and then put the hair back into a ponytail. Sora just took in the warmth that made the day most happy...until a certain friend came over.

"Hi Sora" Mimi chirped as Tai didn't take any notice. "Oh hey Meems...you ok?" Sora asked as Mimi sat down next to the both of them. "Well; hi there...I didn't recognise you. Are you a relative of Sora?" Mimi asked as she averted her eyes and attention to Tai; who was laying there in a swimsuit. "No...It's me Mimi." Tai replied as he took his glasses off and Mimi had to rub her eyes. "Oh my god...Tai...is that you?!" She said as she got up. "Mimi...Wait a minute!" Tai said...but it was not to be. Mimi had run off in the opposite direction screaming her head off. "Great...this is what I feared would happen if I told anyone that I was wearing women's clothing." Tai said as Izzy came over with Joe. "What's up with Mimi?" Joe asked as he turned to Tai. "Oh hey Tai; looking good there bud!" Joe said as he didn't see Tai wearing a swimsuit...he just saw plain old Tai Kamiya, so did Izzy. "So...you're not mad at me...or shocked?" Tai asked; really down in the dumps. "Oh, that's why Mimi ran off screaming! You're wearing a swimsuit!" Izzy said as Tai nodded. "Well, swimsuit or no swimsuit...you're still our friend." Izzy said as he sat down with Tai. "Sora, will you come and help me with finding Mimi, we'll explain to her what's going on." Joe said as Sora nodded. "You two stay here...Tai; don't forget; that you'll have to put some more sun cream on since you're fair skinned and you'll burn easily." Sora said; reminding Tai and Tai immediately put some on, with the help of Izzy. "Will you let me do your back at least?" Izzy said as Tai reluctantly said yes and Izzy just pulled the straps of Tai's swimsuit down to Tai's elbows so he could put the sun cream on Tai's back and Izzy blushed as he was doing that. Once he finished that; Tai readjusted himself and then just laid there for a while with Izzy as Mimi came back.

"Look...I wanna apologise Tai...I didn't realise that you like wearing girls clothing." Mimi said; blushing. "Aw, it's okay Mimi...you don't have to apologise, this is sort of thing that I was fearing...that you guys might take it the wrong way." Tai said; replying as Mimi giggled. "You know; you look kinda cute with that swimsuit on!" She said as Tai blushed. "Do you wear...you know; bra's and girls' underwear?" Joe asked as Izzy laughed. "No, I don't. That's the only thing I don't wear." Tai replied as he got up and put that dress that Sora gave him for going to the beach back on, then put his sandals back on and walked back to Sora's house with the others; bumping into Matt along the way. "Hey man, where ya off to?" Matt asked as he didn't even flinch...Mimi was the first one to flinch...but what scared Tai more, was the fact on how would you explain that he wears girls clothing to TK and Kari. Once they got back to Sora's, Matt only then realised that Tai was wearing a dress over a swimsuit and was wearing a pair of girly sandals. "Hey; it's your choice." Matt said as Tai told him what was going on. "Wow...you guys are the best...but I'm afraid about TK and my little sister...they won't understand what's going on with me." Tai said as Matt waved his hand. "It'll be best to tell them a few years later...when they're old enough to know what you're doing." Matt said as Tai nodded. "I'm not happy as a boy...I'm happier as a girl." Tai said as he cried. "Well; if you want to be a girl...why don't you consider a...GRS?" Joe said as Tai looked up at him, confused. "What's one of them?" Sora asked Joe. "A GRS is abbreviated for gender reassignment surgery. If Tai isn't happy being a boy, then why don't he go for the surgery to change him into a girl...but it won't give him the opportunity to have children mind." Joe said as Tai looked at him.

"Are you nuts?! I'm not getting a sex change! I'm only eleven!" Tai snapped. "I only told ya cos you said that you were not happy being a boy, so that's what I just said." Joe said, trying to calm Tai down. "Tai, thing is; if you're not happy, then why don't you go for that reassignment surgery...it could make you happy again. You said to me that you're a girl trapped in a boy's body." Sora said as Tai nodded. "But my mom...she won't allow it...I'm eleven!" Tai wailed. "Yes, but think of it...your mom has stood by you for a long time since you started doing this; she'll stand by you if you admit that there is only one way out." Sora said as Mimi nodded. "Sora is right Tai. Sex change may help you...or may make you so depressed...it's up to you at the end of the day." She replied as Tai nodded. "I thank you all for understanding...but I'm not getting a sex change...I'll go and talk it through with my mom, but I don't think she'll approve of it." Tai said as they raced back to Sora's house and opened the door and saw Sora's mom asleep on the couch with a DVD playing in the background. "Shh...Mom's asleep!" Sora said; quietly and they went into their room...Tai went into the bathroom to take the wet swimsuit off; which hurt a bit. Once Tai did that, he came out with some pyjama's on...which said; "Princess of Angels" on, had his hair pushed back, not in a ponytail and then walked back into Sora's room with some girly slippers on. "Oh, you are adorable!" Mimi said as she looked at Tai. "Yeah man, you look great!" Izzy said as everybody else nodded. "See, you don't have to worry anymore...we're your friends and we're gonna be behind you all the way!" Sora said as Tai blushed. "Are these your clothes?" Mimi asked as she saw Tai's clothes. "Yeah, they're mine." He replied as Mimi looked at them. "I've got a ton of clothes that I never wear...since they don't fit me anymore. If you want them, you can have them Tai." Mimi said as Tai smiled. "Thank you Mimi." He replied as Mimi raced back to her house and then half an hour later; she came back with a bag of clothes, including a dress that was exactly the same as hers...but didn't fit her. Tai even saw little girly socks; which made him jump up and down that he wanted to wear straight away and as he put them on, they fit him more than they fit Mimi.

"Thanks for these Mimi." Tai said; wrapping his arms around Mimi and giving her a great big hug. "We'd best be going, it's nearly five o'clock." Matt said as he hugged Tai...everyone hugged Tai and kissed him on the cheek or the forehead as well. Sora was the only one to kiss him on the lips. "Thank you for a superb day!" Tai said to Sora as he yawned. "Are you tired? It's only five o'clock!" Sora said as Tai rolled onto Sora's bed and yawned sympathetically, then fell asleep. \_**Oh well, there's nothing to do except go on my PC and check my e-mails and my mom's e-mails**_/ Sora thought to herself as she tucked Tai in for the night. Sora would fall asleep at her desk but end up getting woken up by her mom a few hours later. "Sora, why don't you go to bed sweetie?" She said as Sora mumbled. "No, it's okay mom...Tai's fast asleep. He's had a busy day." Sora replied afterwards. "I know, I heard all the conversations that you and the others had earlier on. Come on. Let's get you into bed!" Her mom said as Sora changed into her pyjamas after turning her computer off and got into the sleeping bag; then fell asleep. "Goodnight you two, get a lie in okay." Her mom said as Sora nodded. "Goodnight mom." Sora said as she yawned and the light got turned off. They would all get lies in...but Tai was having a really bad nightmare and he ended up crying afterwards. "Tai...Tai! What's wrong?" Sora said as she got woken up by Tai. "Mom, Tai's not calming down!" Sora shouted out to her mom. "Good grief...it's okay Tai, we're here. What's wrong?" Sora's mom said as she came into the room quickly. "Nothing...I just had a bad nightmare where we were back in the Digiworld...and they were all laughing at me for wearing girls clothes." Tai said; snuffling and crying again.

"It's okay Tai...there's nothing to be afraid of!" Sora said, wrapping her friend in a hug as her mom went back to her room. "Thanks Sor..." Tai whispered as he finished crying. "It's no problem." Sora said but was caught off guard as Tai got her in a sweet, gentle kiss. Once Tai broke that kiss; Sora looked down at the ground and was quite shocked. "Wow...I've never been kissed like that before!" Sora said as she backed off. "You...You're my best friend and...We just kissed." Sora said, putting her hand over her mouth. "I...I love you Sor. I've loved you ever since I met you...ever since first grade. " Tai said, getting up and walking over to Sora. "I know...I've loved you ever since that day as well Tai." Sora said, and with that; she pulled Tai near her by his pyjama top and proceeded to kiss him. Once they gently broke the kiss, they just stared in each other's eyes and then Tai and Sora both yawned. "I think we could do with going back to bed, don't you think?" Sora said, as Tai smirked. A few hours went by and they woke up once again...Tai in more of a perkier mood than Sora. "Sor, I'm just gonna go and get changed okay." Tai said as she nodded. Tai came back in with a dress on that Mimi had given him and was wearing his black boots. "Ooh, la, la! Someone looks cute!" Sora said; giggling and blushing. "I can't believe these fit. Mimi sure does have a weird sense of fashion eh!" Tai said as Sora looked in the bag. "You know; you could be Mimi's twin sister!" Sora said as she got a hat that was identical to Mimi's and placed it on Tai's head. "There, if I could get a picture of this; this would be our first picture!" Sora said as she took a pic on her digital camera and then sent it to Mimi. "Whoa, what are you doing?" Tai asked as he complained. "I'm sending it to Mimi, to show her that you really look like her twin sister." Sora replied as Sora got a message from Mimi that she was coming around cos the picture wasn't bright enough.

Once Mimi had come over; she stopped halfway through the door and giggled. "Yeah, he does look quite like my twin sister!" Mimi said, nodding to what Sora said before. "Here, put these on...those boots don't match the dress Tami!" Mimi giggled as she had given Tai a new name. "Tami?" Tai said; confused. "It's both Mimi and Tai." Sora replied as Tai understood. "Tami, that's got a nice ring to it!" Tai said as he put the boots that Mimi had given him on...now they looked like twin sisters. "I've gotta get a picture of you two together!" Sora said as she did and they went out for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Tai is a little bit happier now.**_

Sora, Mimi and Tai went out for the day to the funfair and then came back. Tai had to run over to his moms, but before he did; he changed out of the dress into another skirt...a red skirt with blue tee, pink socks and the girly flip flops. "What's on your mind Tai?" Sora asked as Tai had a unusual face on...meaning that something was wrong...or that he was thinking really hard about something. "Nothing Sor...I just saw those people stare at me for being in girls clothes." Tai said, sighing. "You're thinking whether you can get the GRS aren't you?" She replied as Tai nodded yes. "Well, why don't you talk it through with your mom. I'll be with you all the way if she says yes and you go through the surgery Tai Kamiya...because I love you!" Sora said, putting her hand on Tai's face. "If you really are unhappy, go talk to her, she's always supportive of you...there's nothing to be ashamed of here...if you want that surgery...go and get it tiger!" Sora continued as Tai smiled. "I will Sora Takenouchi...I will!" Tai replied as he raced out of the room into their living room and he told Sora's mom that he would go back to his mom's house for a while, but he would be back and ran all the way there and knew his mom was in, so he entered his house; out of breath, trying to catch it and Kari gasped as Tai came in with the clothes he chose on. "Mom, can I ask something?" Tai said to his mom...but had to stop because Kari was there. "Could we talk in private please mom." Tai asked as they went outside. "Mom...you know how I'm not exactly happy about being a boy...well, there is a way that I could become a girl." Tai said to his mother as his mother listened. "It's called Gender Reassignment Surgery. I can become a girl if I have this surgery...it costs a lot of money...but it's what I want mom." Tai said; trying to reason with his mother. "I don't know...What is gonna happen?" She asked Tai as he explained. "Joe can get his dad to contact his colleague to see if he can do it. I really want this to happen mom...I'm not...happy that I'm a boy. I'm a girl trapped inside a boy's body!" Tai said, weeping as his mom looked on and then hugged him. "Okay baby...if that is what you want; then you'll get it. You can be happy afterwards." She said as they went to see Joe's dad and he said that he was living like a girl for ages since he was four and that he felt like he was trapped inside another person's body and then afterwards; they started the tests...Tai's voice rose a lot since he had to take oestrogen tablets and he progressed with the tests; they saw that he was determined to live in the opposite sexes world.

Five years went past because Tai had to do these tests to show that he was ready to become a woman and finally; the big day came...Tai had his gender reassignment surgery. Tai was seriously scared...but joyous inside since he was going to be a girl afterwards. As he was wheeled down to theatre, Sora joined him. "I don't care if you're a girl after this operation Tai, I'll still love you!" She said as she kissed him on the cheek and watched him fall asleep from the anaesthetic and then wheeled into the room. It took hours and hours...Sora plodded up and down the hallway of the operating theatre/recovery ward until the nurse came out with a bed...Sora thought it was Tai at first...but it wasn't. "Come on! How long is he...she going to be in there?!" Sora said, getting quite frustrated as her best friend...and her secret crush was still inside having the operation...that's when she saw Tai's bed get pushed into the recovery ward. "How is he...sorry, how is she?" Tai's mom asked. "She'll be fine. The operation was a huge success...but it's gonna take a lot of months to recover!" The surgeon said to her as they walked into the room where Tai was and it was a few hours until Tai came around and when she did; she saw that her mom and Sora was in the room with her. "Where...Where am I mom?" Tai asked as she was groggy. "It's okay sweetheart...you've had a long operation." Her mom replied as she gently held her hand. "Am I..." Tai tried to ask and Sora nodded yes. "You're a girl now, welcome to our gender Tai!" Sora replied as Tai looked on. "Thanks." Tai replied as she drifted into and out of consciousness. "It's okay darling...if you need to sleep; then sleep!" Her mom told her as Tai nodded and fell asleep. When she woke up again, Sora asked her what she was going to call herself and Tai responded with; "I'm going with what my mom was gonna call me...and that's Jessica Ashley Kamiya." As the doctor wrote that in. "Congratulations...you'll be released within the next few days and you'll have to come back for a while.

The next lot of months was agonising...always doctor's appointments, hospital appointments and back to the doctors if there was anything wrong. But Jessica never gave up and she took it with a grain of salt and eventually; around Christmas; she came home from the hospital for the last time and she couldn't be happier. She even wore a special Xmas dress that she had bought from the shops as a gift for herself. "How are you feeling now Jessica?" Matt said; hugging her. "I've been better...but what the heck; I'm happier than I've ever been in my life!" She replied as everyone hugged her...but Matt was getting more feelings for Jessica now that she was a girl than when she was a guy...he didn't care that Jessica was a guy before...but he was developing feelings for her when she stood under the mistletoe. "Hey; look!" Jessica said to Sora but then Matt butted in. "Can I just give you this please Jessica...don't hate me for this." Matt said but he kissed Jessica straight away but never let go for a while and Sora pouted and stormed off. After they broke the kiss, Jessica ran out and tried to find Sora...who was standing outside. "Why did you storm off like that Sor?" Jessica asked Sora. "I didn't storm out...I had plenty of time to leave whilst you and Matt were kissing under the mistletoe!" Sora said with tears in her eyes. "I loved you...not Matt, YOU!" Sora said, and she kissed Jessica passionately and when they broke the kiss; Jessica just bit her lip and then smiled afterwards. That was music to Sora's ears...but Matt saw the whole thing and started to cry a little. He had never been rejected before; and it hurt.

Matt went home and cried himself to sleep...but Jessica; sighed as she went to sleep...one Christmas as a new person and she was so happy. Sora would often playfully take her into shops like lingerie shops and pretend to buy her some lingerie...to which Jessica would often get steamed about and would usually storm out...but then get used to being there with Sora. "It's cute to see you stand there and pout, then throw a hissy fit and storm out Jess!" Sora said; giggling as they went round the shops and Jessica bought some new clothes and as Jessica bought the clothes; she thought to herself, /_**God...I didn't think I'd still wear the same damn clothes sizes since my operation...now I have to wear goddamn bras and knickers!**_/ And as they left the shop, they bumped into Matt. "Matt...I am so sorry...but I don't love you that way...I love you more like a sister man." Jessica tried to explain. "No...It's my fault...I shouldn't have kissed you straight away. I just love you so much Jessica." Matt said as we went our different ways, we still bumped into Mimi, Izzy and the others, so we decided to just walk around the shops ourselves. "So what is it like to actually be a girl Jessica?" Izzy asked as he looked at her. "Meh, I knew what it was like when I was a boy dressing up as a girl, now I'm living it!" She replied as she smiled and then they all got home, not forgetting that the girls were having a sleepover party. "Hi honey." Jessica's mom said as she walked in. "Hi mom." Jessica said as Kari walked in as well. "Hi sis." Kari cheerfully said to Jessica, who waltzed up to Kari; picked her up and hugged her. "Okay sis, I...I love you too!" Kari said in between gasps.

"Mom, don't forget that I'm having a sleepover tonight." Jessica asked her mom. "When honey?" Her mom asked as Jessica said the exact time. "Yeah; that's no problem sweetie." Her mom replied; smiling. "I'll get them when you're ready." Her mom continued as she finished preparing the meals. Now, normally Jessica...or Tai in the past; didn't like her/his mom's cooking...but this was different...was it because he was now a girl? Jessica couldn't understand at all. But they went to pick up the girls and all Jessica's mom could hear was giggling, laughing and carrying on. "So, what should we do?" Sora asked. "Well, I've got the five Saw movies...we can watch them if you want. Mom bought me them, she doesn't mind me watching them." Jessica said; enjoying her first slumber party...sure, when she was Tai; he loved having his friends over...but that was boys; sometimes Sora would sleep over...but this is different, Jessica was experiencing a girls only sleepover for the first time. "Nah, I would only get nightmares!" Mimi replied as Jessica got up. "I'm just gonna go change into my pyjamas okay." She said as she went and as she came back, she wore another set of pyjamas which said "Baby needs her beauty sleep", which made all the other girls laugh a little bit. "Okay girls, it's nearly time for lights out. Fifteen more minutes and that's it." Jessica's mom said as Kari yawned. "I'm tired...I'm off to bed!" Jessica said as they all nodded. "Let's get some sleep okay." Sora said, but around twelve o'clock, Jessica found some strange pains coming from her groin area. "Ow...that hurts!" She screamed and cried as Sora and Mimi woke up. "What's wrong Jess?" Sora asked as she could tell there was something straight wrong. "Mrs Kamiya...there's something wrong with Jessica!" Sora said; running into the room frantically.

"Mom...I want my mommy!" Jessica screamed out; which even woke Kari up. "It's okay...Shh, mom's here!" Her mom said; holding her hand. "Mom, that hurts!" Jessica said as she was continuing to cry, pointing to her private parts. "Okay sweetie, we'll get you to the hospital!" Her mom said as she carried Jessica to the car and rushed her to the hospital, leaving Kari, Mimi and Sora in the house to look after it. "It's okay sweetie, we're at the hospital...yes; my daughter has a very bad pain in her private parts...um, she had gender reassignment surgery around six months ago." Her mom said as she talked to the secretary. "Oh yes, Miss Jessica Kamiya, take a seat." She said as Jessica's mom nodded. "It's okay; we'll be seeing the doctor soon honey. By the time Jessica got home; it was two o'clock and she was already asleep. The doctor had given her some antibiotics to take, it was just a pulled muscle...but it could have turned into a hernia. Kari had already fallen back asleep, but Sora and Mimi were up by drinking coffee. "How is she?" Sora asked as Jessica was placed on the couch and Mimi grabbed her pillows and quilt. "She'll be fine...she had to have an injection to stop the pain from happening. It could have turned into a hernia...oh my baby girl...what will we do without you?" Jessica's mom said, sighing and staying with Jessica in case the problem arose again and she didn't get any sleep until seven o'clock when Jessica woke up. "Hello sleepyhead, how are you feeling?" Sora asked her. "I'm okay...I guess." Jessica replied as she yawned. "It's okay...go back to sleep if you want, Mimi and I are gonna go outside for a few minutes." Sora said as Jessica went back to sleep; only to be woken up again for her tablets. Once she had swallowed the tablets, then it was back to sleep with her...she had only gotten an hours sleep...god willing that her mom had gotten some sleep.

Once she woke back up; she got up but in tremendous pain. "I think I may be pregnant!" She joked. "You can't be pregnant dear; you don't have a uterus, so you can't carry a baby." Her mom said back to her. "I know that mom...it's a joke, I ache there; so it feels like I'm pregnant!" Jessica said; not in the slightest bit amused, walked...or should I say limped into the bathroom and got changed into a really nice dress as Mimi and Sora came back in. "Wow, that looks wonderful!" Sora said as Jessica's mom agreed. "Do you really think so?" Jessica asked as they nodded. They decided when Jessica was well enough; even though it was a pulled muscle, that they would go to the park and chill for the day...but since it was raining; that had to be scrapped, so they sat indoors; playing board games such as Scrabble, Clue and Guess who.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Things look well for Jessica and Sora.**_

_**SoraTakenouchiLover2009: I'm sorry for not being online some days...but my modem is shutting down halfway through when I'm on the internet. So hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Mimi: Well, I hope you get some more chapters up and then you can finally relax!!**_

_**SoraTakenouchiLover2009: I wish Mimi...I just wish that.**_

_**Okay; so going back to the main thing. First two chapters and the first part of the third chapter is in Tai Kamiya's POV...set five/six years before he gets the gender reassignment surgery, so he wears girls clothing and has problems with his father. The rest of chapter 3; is when he goes for the surgery and then after he comes home from the gender reassignment surgery and she has named herself "Jessica Ashley Kamiya". Also, I said in the little bio thing as you read it; it might end up being a Taiora or Jessica & Sora; so it may end up being a Yuri pairing.**_

_**So, let's go g...g...Granville! (Love that programme!)**_

As they finished playing the last board game, Sora looked outside and noticed that it had stopped raining outside. "All right; it's stopped raining...Jessica; fancy a game of soccer?" Sora asked as she grabbed her soccer ball and ran outside. "Yeah, why not, I'd love to see how I'd fair out in a soccer game since I'm a girl. Last time I was playing this; I was Tai." Jessica replied as she smirked and got changed into her soccer gear and ran outside. As they had started playing soccer; Mimi was sitting down next to Izzy, TK was playing with Kari with her Frisbee and of course; Sora, Jessica were playing Soccer with Matt until Matt had passed the ball to Jessica and Jessica missed the first shot. "Damn these girlish legs!" Jessica pouted as Matt laughed. "Come on! Take the damn penalty!" Sora shouted out to Jessica. As Jessica was running, her shoes came undone and ended up slipping over the ball and ended up falling on her wrist, in which her wrist went in on itself and Jessica held the wrist; screaming in pain; which made Sora run to her as fast as she could. "Shh...Where does it hurt?" Sora asked as Jessica pointed to her right wrist...and they could plainly see it was broken since the bone was sticking out of the skin from the way she fell onto it.

"Hang on, let's get you back inside." Mimi said as Sora lifted Jessica back up and helped her to her mom's apartment. "Mrs Kamiya?" Sora shouted as they unlocked the door and went inside. "Is anyone home?" Sora asked as Jessica sobbed due to the pain. "Hang on; we'll get a cold compress on it!" Matt said as he ran to the fridge/freezer combo that Tai and Kari's mom had bought and brought out a bag of ice, then wrapped it in a dish cloth. "Here you go Jessica...Hold that compress on the wound and the pain should go straight away." Matt said, but as he put the compress on; Jessica jumped and then howled in pain, because when she jumped; she moved her wrist and it hurt quite a lot. "Mom!" Jessica shouted out as her mom came back in with Kari. "Oh there she is...thanks for looking after your sister!" Her mom said as she saw the wrist and then ran to her eldest daughter. "Honey; is it broken?" She asked as Jessica nodded yes and then shown her. "The bone is sticking out of the skin!" She replied as they got her to hospital...and it wasn't pretty since they had to push the bone back into the skin and that caused more harm to Jessica than anyone else. "Okay...are you ready?" The fracture clinic nurse said as she grabbed the wrist after Jessica nodded yes and pulled it the other way to straighten the bone again...but Jessica screamed in pain; even with the morphine going through her; it still hurt.

Let's get you straight to get your wrist in a plaster cast...I'm afraid that you won't be playing sports for a long time Miss Kamiya. You've broken the bone pretty bad; that it looks like you're very lucky that you aren't getting it amputated." The nurse said as she took Jessica down and Jessica looked on in disbelief that she could have had that wrist amputated since it was so severely broken. "Wait here honey; they'll call you in a minute." Jessica's mom said as Sora sat down with her. "I'm here, don't you worry! If you need someone to help you with your food; clothes and help in the shower or bath, don't hesitate." Sora said as Jessica turned and all Sora could see was pain, which was showing in her face. "Miss Kamiya?" Another nurse said; this time a male nurse caller her in. "Okay, we're just gonna get a plaster cast put onto your wrist...it'll be very painful at the beginning since it'll be tight...that's just to make sure the wrist doesn't move whilst the bone is actually healing...although in your case; I don't know whether the bone will heal since you snapped the bone as you fell on it." He said as he put the cast on...but Sora was holding her hand since Sora was allowed in along with her mother and as they finished; Jessica had a sling on to keep the cast supported. Jessica was gonna be in all day for the next few days and she was gonna miss school.

"So...how am I supposed to do schoolwork if I'm not at school?" Jessica said as she pouted. "Well, I'll bring some work home with me and then we can do this together!" Sora said; smiling. "Okay then! I'll enjoy that more since I can't use my computer because of this busted hand!" Jessica said; still pouting. "I've gotta get going Jess, mom wants me to open the shop tomorrow!" Sora said; kissing her girlfriend on the lips and then went back home. "You two are great for each other!" Jessica's mom said as Kari smirked at Jessica. "Yeah, we're two peas in a pod mom...I don't think I've ever felt this way about someone before...but I'm starting to question my sexuality...If I kissed Sora; and I'm a girl, then does this make me gay?" She asked as her mom nodded yes. "You would be classed as gay...but I don't know, since you kissed Matt at Xmas...so I think that would make you bi-sexual." Her mom replied as Jessica smiled. "So I'm gay...I didn't know Sora was gay." She said to her mom. "Oh Sora's been gay for years dear...since she was seven. Didn't you ever see that?" Her mom asked after replying. "No, I didn't...but that's weird!" Jessica replied. "I always thought Sora was the one who wasn't effeminate. We always thought I was effeminate when I was a boy...wearing girl's clothes." Jessica continued as she yawned...the side effect of the morphine was starting to make her woozy. "Hold on dear; you're not in your pyjamas." Her mom said as she grabbed her pyjamas and helped Jessica put them on. "My, you're growing!" Her mom said as Kari giggled a little bit as their mom was making such a fuss over Jessica. "Yeah, that's puberty for you mom!" Jessica said as she looked on. "Mom, would you mind, I need to use the bathroom!" Jessica complained as her mom quietly went out of the room...but Jessica like an idiot; locked the door and completely forgot that she had just took a load of morphine to combat the pain when they pushed the bone back into place and that it was making her woozy.

Around five minutes later, her mom knocked on the door. "Jess, are you okay in there sweetie?" She asked as there was no answer. "Jess...can you hear me?" Her mom said as she went to open the door but Jessica had locked it, and this was making her mom go crazy as it had been at least six or seven minutes that had gone by without Jessica saying anything, so her mom kicked the door down. (Not that she wasn't worried; she could afford to get another door fitted) and saw her eldest daughter unconscious on the floor. /_**Oh Jessica...why did you lock the door? I can't believe you would be so damn stupid!**_/ Her mom thought as she picked Jessica up and placed her in her bed; pulling the covers over and making sure the plaster cast was comfortable during the night by placing it on three cushions that were stacked up on top of one another. Jess was sick during the night...but again; that was a side effect of the morphine. Jess woke up with a headache and couldn't move at all...she was completely dizzy. When her mom came in; she explained that the morphine had not worn off yet. It would within the next few hours since Jessica did inhale a lot of morphine to combat the pain. "Why don't you go to sleep darling? I've got to go to the shops...but I'll be only fifteen minutes, I'll be getting something to make for tonight's dinner." Her mom said as Jessica nodded and fell asleep; her long brunette locks falling to the pillow first and then her head. Her mom always said that she looked like an angel sleeping and as she went to go out; Kari walked to the doorway and asked if she could go to the shops with her. "Why do you want to come to the shops honey?" Her mom asked Kari. "Well, I want to get something for my big sister...it's not fair that she's having to stay indoors when it's nice outside with that cast...so I would like to get her something to cheer her up." Kari replied as their mom smiled and nodded. When they came back, they noticed that the bed was made and Jessica was watching some TV. "Morning." She said as she smiled at Kari and mom. "Are you hungry darling?" Their mom asked as Jessica nodded. "I could eat a horse!" Jessica exclaimed as she held her hands over her stomach. "Shut up! You'll get fed in a minute! Ugh! Me and my damn stomach!" "Jessica?" Kari asked as Jessica got up and put the plates on the table. "Yes Kari; my baby sister?" She said as their mom turned to the cooker and made breakfast. "I've got something for you; it's to cheer you up since you can't go outside. It's not much...but I know you like this band and I hope that you like it." Kari said; sitting at the table as they munched on their food after their mom had made it.

"Aw, thank you Kari!" Jessica said as she put the CD down and wolfed her bowl of cereals down since she was hungrier...as Kari and their mother were eating fried foods. "Ugh, I don't know why...but I hate fried foods now...Unusual huh!" Jessica said as she finished her breakfast. "Hold on sweetie, I'll get that. You heard what the doctor told you; you've got to rest up and keep that wrist motionless." Her mom said as she turned to her and pointed to the couch. "Aw man!" Jessica whined...but remembered that her girlfriend was coming over for a few hours to look after her since her mom and Kari were off to work and off to TK's for the night...that meant that Jessica could relax since there would be no sugar effected Kari to deal with for one night. As the hours went past, Jessica was sleeping as Sora came in. "Hi Sora, she's just on the couch asleep...make yourself comfortable and I'll see you when I come back from work." Jessica's mom said as she pushed Kari out the door and locked the door. That's when Jessica woke up. "Hi." She said; yawning as she looked at Sora. "Hi Jess." Sora said; holding her good hand (Not her plaster cast...although she did write on it and leave a lipstick kiss on it!!!) and smiled at her. "There's one thing I want to ask you." Jessica said as Sora shifted to see her face...it was white as a ghost...almost like Jessica was ill. "What movie do you want to watch? I've got tons!" She said; smiling as Sora shook her head and laughed. "I thought you were gonna ask me to kiss you!" Sora said afterwards. "Well, you could do that if you wanted." Jessica replied as Sora kissed her and didn't let go for a few minutes...And that's when Sora gently broke the kiss. "Wow...that was amazing!" Jess said as she blushed and so did Sora.

"Um...what movie would you like to watch?" Sora asked as she got up from the couch and made her way into Jessica and Kari's room. "Um...anything; I don't mind." Jessica said as Sora smirked and brought a DVD out. "What about this movie?" She said as she giggled. "No way!" Jessica said "I hate the little mermaid! I can't stand it when Kari watches it...oops, there goes my feminine mystique!" Jessica said as Sora picked the perfect one. "Well; how about the condemned then?" She asked as Jessica nodded yes. "That's my favourite movie after Saw 1 to 5!" Jessica said, yet yawning again. "Lift your head up!" Sora said as she sat down and Jessica put her head on Sora's lap and they sat and watched the condemned. Halfway through; Jessica fell asleep and Sora just smiled and stroked Jessica's long brunette locks as she continued to watch the movie. After that; she put on another film which she was gonna loan to Jessica – Mr Nanny...a mediocre movie starring Terry Bollea (Hulk Hogan for wrestling fans) and Jess woke up in such a state; Sora had to check on her. "Shh...Go back to sleep; it's okay, you had a nightmare!" Sora said as she kissed Jessica on the head and helped her go to sleep again.

Mrs Kamiya came in through the door and saw that both girls were asleep. Sora had phoned her mom to say that she was staying over Jessica's house a bit more since Kari had gone to TK's for the night. "Aw...I won't disturb them." Mrs Kamiya whispered to herself...but inadvertently woke Sora up. "Huh...aw man! I knew I'd fall asleep watching Mr Nanny!" Sora said, getting up but making sure that Jessica's head wasn't moved at all. As she got to the door and started to put her shoes back on, Mrs Kamiya looked at her. "Hey; what's the rush? Stay here for the night...besides; it's raining and I don't want Jessica's girlfriend to go into that rain and get pneumonia!" She said as Sora nodded. "I've gotta phone my mom first..." Sora said; reaching for her cell phone but got stopped. "I've already talked to your mom and she said that it was okay." Mrs Kamiya said; bringing a bouquet of flowers out of the bag and putting them straight into water, which made Sora laugh. "Oh, that's my mom! She wants me to quit playing soccer and do what she does...but no way am I gonna do that!" Sora said; laughing and shaking her head. "You must be hungry Sora...I'll make us something to eat afterwards." Mrs Kamiya said as they looked over and saw that someone was waking up. "Can I have something to eat as well mom?" Jessica said; wearily. "Hi." Sora said as she smiled at Jessica's prone body as she was waking up. "Hi." She replied back...but in a whisper. "I enjoyed the condemned...I didn't think Stone Cold was gonna be good...but I was wrong; that was a hell of a movie!" Sora said; putting her thumbs up. "You've gotta let me borrow it so I can show my cousin Dwayne, he's a big wrestling fan and he never misses a film with anybody in it...but he did this time." Sora said as Jessica nodded. "Sure, you can loan the DVD." She replied as Sora nodded.

As they had something to eat, they couldn't stop talking about the movies that they had watched. "I playfully messed around with Jessica; I bought out the little mermaid from her and Kari's room. You should have seen Jess's face!" Sora said; as Jessica's mom laughed. "Yeah, I could see that." She admitted as Jessica tried to complain but had a bit of taco in her mouth. "No talking whilst you're eating young lady, you know the rules!" Her mom said as she blushed. "So we ended up watching the condemned and then Mr Nanny." Sora said as Mrs Kamiya was taking it all in. "Wow, sounds like you had a heck of a night watching movies...I'm sorry I didn't leave popcorn or drinks." She said as Sora waved her hand. "Nah, it's cool, the best movie night is when you're not eating popcorn or drinking sodas." Sora replied as Mrs Kamiya nodded. Once they finished eating, Sora and Jessica went through to Jessica and Kari's room and looked around. "Well, where am I sleeping?" Sora asked as Jessica passed her a pair of her pyjamas. "Here; you can use these for tonight...they don't fit me anymore; they're the ones that Mimi gave me ages ago...they fit me back then...but now they don't, which is strange!" Jessica said to Sora; who just nodded and went to get changed. As she came back; Jessica set up Kari's bed on the bunks for Sora to sleep in. "This one is yours tonight Sora...I'll be on the bottom bed. I'm no longer allowed to sleep there, Kari sleeps there now, and she's lighter than me!" Jessica said; jokingly as Sora laughed and as they turned the lights out and went to bed, Jessica and Sora fell asleep dreaming of one thing – Sora dreamt of Jessica and Jessica dreamt of Sora.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 05: Starting junior high.**_

_**Soratakenouchilover2009: Okay, so this is the biggest part; the introduction to the season 2 characters. Jessica had her operation after "Tai" and the others saved the digiworld and come back...unfortunately; they had to finish school and then during the school holidays; Jessica messed around quite a lot with her friends.**_

_**Also, this chapter is right on "Enter Flamedramon", since Davis, Cody and Yolei have their Digivices given to them.**_

_**So here we go.**_

Jessica had the whole summer to think about what she would be doing...but she was so scared about one thing...starting Junior High school, so scared sometimes, that she would just put her head in her pillow and cry; which made her mom feel bad, she had her cast removed and was told that the wrist wasn't going to heal as good as they thought it was gonna heal. When she sat down in her room during the school holidays; she just thought about that and how the students would laugh if they knew she was "Tai", but Sora told her otherwise. To Jessica, Sora _was_ her girlfriend and didn't care that they would be laughed at if they held hands going down the hallway into class. When they went to the shops to try on the school dresses; Jessica tried hers on and she didn't mind; well; since she wore dresses anyway.

Jess and Sora were both sad at the fact that Mimi had left Odiba to go and live in New York...but were happy since they were still together. Jess even expressed her feelings for Sora in funny ways...which made Sora laugh. (She still has the know how to do it; even if she's not "Tai" anymore) But Jessica found herself in the Digiworld ironically on the day she started school...looking for Agumon as she had got a distress call from him on her D-Terminal. "Agumon...where are you?" She said, as she shouted out her Digimon partner's name again and she saw him running. "Agumon!" She said, with a smile as Agumon tripped. "Who are you? Where's Tai?" He asked as Jessica looked hurt. "It's me Agumon..." She replied as Agumon looked in her eyes and realised that she was saying who she was. "My goodness, you look great! Did you Digivolve?" He asked as she laughed. "Well...I suppose so; I had an operation and got turned into a girl." She said as she giggled but there was no time for giggling. "Uh oh...that sounds like he's coming!" Agumon said as they ran. "Who, who's coming?" Jessica asked as they lept into a cave. "The Digimon Emperor...he's been here since last year...he's trying to make every Digimon his slave or his pet...by using a dark ring on us...sort of how Devimon would use the gears." Agumon replied as Jessica nodded. "Wow...he makes Devimon, Myotismon and the Four Dark Masters look like girls! Hey, what's this?" She said as she saw something out of the corner of her eye. "Hey, yeah...I see it Tai." Agumon said as Jessica giggled. "What?" He asked as he looked at her. "My name isn't Tai anymore Agumon, it's Jessica." She replied as Agumon blushed.

"Quick! Pull that Digiegg!" Agumon said as she tried but she couldn't. "That's strange, that digiegg has the crest of courage on...but it won't let me lift it...maybe it's because I'm a girl now...no, that's not it!" Jessica said; cringing as she could not even lift the egg...but bright lights of different colours came out of the digiegg – red, green & blue. But they could feel a rumble as they left the cave and saw that a stampede of Digimon was heading their way, so Jessica sent an SOS to her sister, who immediately came to the Digiworld with Davis and TK. "Jessica...Jessica where are you?" Kari shouted out as she could see her older sister in the distance with Agumon...but something was making them run. "Get out of the way!" Jessica shouted out at Kari, TK and Davis (Who still had the "WTF is this place, and WTF is this thing in my hand?!" look on his face) as they all ran...after avoiding that; they bumped into Patamon & Gatomon, who had lost her tail ring. "Hey Gatomon; it's great to see you again!" Kari said as they hugged and TK & Patamon hugged. "Come with me, there's something that you need to see!" Jessica said; taking them to the cave...which mysteriously hadn't been destroyed, to show them the Digiegg of Courage. "I tried lifting it...but these lights came out..." Jessica tried to continue as Davis lifted his D3 Digivice up. "You've been chosen!" Jessica said as Davis looked at her. "What are you on about? Kari, would you tell your sister that she's a bit weird with those darn cryptic messages...just like you!" Davis said as Kari laughed at him. "It means that you're a Digidestened!" Jessica said; holding up her Digivice as Davis lifted the Digiegg of Courage and a Digimon popped out. "What the hell are you?" Davis asked as he looked at the Digimon. "I'm Veemon! I'm your partner!" He said as Davis got up. "Hmm, this could get interesting!" Davis replied with a sly grin on his face...but as soon as they left the cave, the Digimon Emperor looked at them.

"So, you must be the Digidestened...too bad I've stopped your Digimon from Digivolving!" He said as he cackled. "Oh yeah, we're not afraid of you!" Agumon said as they lined up. "Well, we may not be able to Digivolve to our Champion level...but we can take you out!" Patamon said as the Digimon Emperor cackled again. "Fools...Come Monochromon, wipe these pesky Digidestened out so I can conquer the Digital World!" He shouted out as he laughed evilly and a pack of Monochromon's came running through to where they were and Davis looked at it. "What the hell is that thing?!" He said as his voice cracked. "Monochromon! His shell is harder than diamonds. His attack, Volcanic Strike, sends out millions of fireballs." TK replied as they all looked on in shock; "A...and if we don't run, we'll be road kill!" Jessica screamed out as they ran to a cliff, so they had to jump...but Kari mistimed it and ended up landing on her ankle. "Ah!" Kari screamed out as she landed. "Kari!" Gatomon shouted as she ran to her friend. "Are you okay sis?" Jessica asked as she took a look at Kari's ankle. "Yeah, I think it's sprained." Kari replied as she held her ankle...as a Monochromon came towards the cliff. "Davis...use the Digiegg of Courage, it's our only hope!" Jessica said as he did and Veemon armour-Digivolved to Flamedramon. "Wow..." Kari and TK both said at the same time. "Oh yeah, now that's what I'm talking about." Jessica replied as she smirked. "You are in for it now!" She finished as Flamedramon broke the dark ring around Monochromon's tail and the Digimon Emperor looked on in disgust. "WHAT!" He shouted out as he went to retreat. "You haven't heard the last of me Digidestened, mark my words; I will return when you least suspect it!" He shouted out as he got away and Veemon de-digivolved back from Flamedramon.

"Well, you're the heroes of the day!" Jessica said as she gave Davis a hug and then Veemon. "Yeah, good work Veemon!" Agumon said; and it was like passing the torch onto the new generation of Digidestened...unfortunately for Jessica, she had a bit of a mishap as they entered Odiba Junior High school's computer room...she landed on Sora; knocking Sora out of the chair she was sitting in as she was talking to Izzy and Yolei and Jessica landed upside down...but that wasn't the biggest embarrassment that was about to hit her. "I'm upside down and my dress is not the way it's supposed to be! Don't anybody dare look whilst I readjust myself!" She cried out as she had to hold her dress in place as she got up. "Hey, Davis?" Kari said to him as she looked at him. "Yeah?" He asked as he turned to Kari. "Stop looking at my sister like that whilst she has her dress up in her face!" Kari said as Davis blushed...he definitely wasn't looking at Jessica as she was trying to hold her dress where it was supposed to be. When Jessica got the dress to look normal again, Sora pointed out that the time was correct and it was almost time to go home. "Oh yeah, I forgot that time goes fast when you're in the digiworld...or is that slow...I'm confused!" Kari said as TK laughed. "Time went fast remember...I came back home for one day and when I went back; months had passed!" Jessica said as Kari smiled and nodded.

"So you mean we spent three lousy hours in the Digiworld?" Davis said as Jessica nodded no. "Nope; we spent an entire three months in the Digiworld without realising it. One day is equivalent to one hour in the Digiworld." She replied as Davis nodded that he understood. "Well, there goes the class bell...let's make our way home shall we?" Jessica said as they all nodded as they were all shattered from their first day in the Digiworld...especially Jessica who was sweating more than Kari; since she had to run from a Dark Tyrannomon. When they got in, Jessica ran straight into the bathroom. "Mom, I'm going in for a shower...I'm sweating like I was buried alive!" Jessica said as her mom nodded...but frowned as she threw her clothes all over the floor to use the shower...but Kari laughed as she ran in the bathroom before her. "Come on Kari! I need to use the shower!" Jessica complained and blushed. Thank god no one came in her house at that point in time...she would have been dead embarrassed...although that's what Kari would want. "Oh man...I am so frigging embarrassed here...and cold." Jessica said; moving around to keep herself warm... and that's when Sora came in along with TK. "Hey Sor...what are you doing here?" Jessica asked her as she looked up and down at Jessica. "Why are you standing in your bra and knickers?" She asked Jessica. "Um, I wanted to use the bathroom...but a certain sister of mine is...TAKING TOO LONG!" She shouted the last part out to get a point through to Kari, who walked out afterwards. "There, you can use the shower!" She said; laughing as she went to get changed. "Ooh...I'll get her back...don't you worry!" Jessica said as Sora giggled. "There's sister rivalry there!" Sora replied as Jessica ran inside like speedy Gonzales and then came out around half an hour later. "Damn this hair of mine...I wash it and then I need to wash it again the next night!" She complained as she got changed. When she came out; she came out in a long black skirt with sequins on it and a red tee that said "I won the miss beauty queen pageant...and all I got was this lousy t-shirt!" which made Sora and TK laugh.

"What are you doing here anyways Sor?" Jessica asked her as she looked at Sora. "Well, you are my girlfriend silly! I said that we were gonna go to the cinema and watch a girly flick! TK's taking Kari out to the bowling alley on a date." She replied as Jessica got her coat on and then grabbed her handbag. "Mom, we won't be long...you remember don't you?" She said to her mom. "OH yeah, I remember you planning it for months." Her mom replied as Jessica nodded. "Don't forget your curfew girls. Nine o'clock otherwise there's going to be hell on!" Their mother shouted at them. "We won't mom, the film ends at quarter to eight, then we're grabbing something to eat...Oh, I've got my cell phone!" Jess said and that was all you could hear as they took the lift down. Mrs Kamiya was so tired that she had to take a nap on the couch, and she was still asleep when they came in...Ten minutes to nine. Kari and Jessica had everything planned out when it came to their curfews...they would always arrive ten minutes before the curfew ended. "Shh...Mom must be tired." Jess whispered as Kari nodded and they sneaked their way into their room. "Yeah, well; talk about an early night...we're both tired and it's a school night." Kari said; changing into her pyjamas...and taking her hair clip off. (Only one of the few times you ever see her without a clip in Season 2!!!) They managed to get some sleep...but Jess; she wasn't feeling well...was it something she eat...or was it the flu bug that was going around. Sora was sneezing during the date with Jessica...but she chalked it up to the fact it was hay fever that she had...however; Sora turned up to school in such a state...that it was literally not enough to send her home...but the nurse almost had to send Sora to the hospital...the next few days that Sora was at home; Jessica visited her...but she caught the flu bug off Sora and ended up ill herself. That's why she stayed at Sora's during the time she was ill...she didn't want to pass it to Kari since Kari still had the weak immune system.

The few days went past and Jessica was _not _getting any better...she was becoming more poorly as time went on, to the point where she had a very high fever as Sora's mom checked her temperature and noticed that she was burning up. "Jessica...Are you okay sweetie?" She asked as Jessica mumbled something incoherent. "Sora; Phone 911...Jessica is delirious!" Sora's mom said as they rushed Jessica straight to hospital. "Hmm...It's definitely the flu bug...but Jessica caught it at such a bad time. She was suffering from a cold as well." The doctor who saw to Jessica said to Mrs. Takenouchi; just as Mrs Kamiya was running in with Kari...she had to shield Kari away from Jessica because she had the same idea of not allowing Kari to become ill. "Mom...Kari...Sora...Mrs. Takenouchi..." Jessica kept mumbling as she had a flu shot to try and calm the fever and Jessica fell asleep as Sora walked to her. "Sora...Don't; you could get the flu again!" Her mom said as Sora nodded no. She wanted to be with her girlfriend so much; that she sat down next to Jessica and held her hand as she looked on with sincerity and love for Jessica. Poor Jessica, she had to stay inside for the rest of the week and rest up whilst Kari and the others were defeating the Digimon Emperor in their own battles...but Jessica was feeling down that she wasn't there to help them when they needed help. "How are you feeling sweetie?" Her mom said as she woke up after a while. "I'm...so hot." Jessica said to her mom as she kicked the blanket off her. "Cold!" She said afterwards. "I know sweetie; try to get some rest if you can...I know you'll be hot one minute and then cold the next...it's part & parcel of being ill." Her mom said as Jessica quickly held her hand over her mouth. "Are you going to be sick?" She asked as Jessica tried to get up, eventually getting up and running to the bathroom to be sick. It's not nice and her mom is one of those people who can't stand sick...she feels sick just seeing some be sick – Jessica or Kari.

As Jessica came back, white as a ghost and shaking; she got help laying back down when Sora came to see her with a get well soon card. "You're white as a ghost!" Sora said as Jessica's mom nodded. "Yeah, she's not getting well at all...something is wrong and I want to know what!" Mrs Kamiya said as Sora nodded. "It might be a case of the flu not going away for another few days...see how she does and then if anything doesn't change; call the hospital and they said that they would admit her straight away to a ward, and keep check on her." Sora said as she turned to Jessica. /_**Oh, I hope she gets better...I just want her to!**_ / Sora thought to herself. As the time went on; Jessica's mom stayed at home...almost risking her job to look after her daughter. She was on the phone one day whilst Jessica was asleep on the couch and Jessica heard every word of it. "Come on! You know my eldest daughter is sick with the flu...b...but that's not the frigging point...Yes I know my job is on the line if I take one more day off to look after my daughter...Yes, I know that...but...but...Okay; let's discuss this calmly...No! I'm not overreacting...well, I tell you what; if you don't like it that I'm looking after my daughter who is sick...then, I quit...FUCK YOU!" Her mom said, screaming the last words down the phone, which made Jessica cry a little bit after listening and witnessing her mom hit the roof. "Mom...I'm sorry...I shouldn't be here!" Jessica said as her voice was coarse through coughing and throwing up. "It's okay honey...they just can't respect my wishes to stay off and look after you...besides; I'm sick and tired of people trying to run my life like that. Your father did that and I am no longer gonna stand by and do that!" Her mom said as she sat down next to Jessica and just stroked Jessica's long brunette locks as Jessica fell asleep again and her mom just sat there; tears rolling down her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 06: All comes crashing down for Jessica and Kari.**_

_**Soratakenouchilover2009: Poor Mrs Kamiya...she's quit her job and started to cry at the end of last chapter...oh man...am I crying a little bit?**_

_**Mimi: Well, you're human aren't ya?**_

_**Soratakenouchilover2009: Well of course I am; I wouldn't be a Digimon numbnuts!**_

_**Mimi: Hey! I hate being called that!**_

_**Izzy: Now you've done it! You've gone and got her mad!**_

_**Soratakenouchilover2009: Uh oh...guys; read on...I'll see ya at the end of this chapter!!! (Runs the opposite direction as Mimi chases him with a frying pan)**_

Kari walked in as she had come home from school to see her mom crying...and rushed to her side. "Mom...What's wrong?" Kari asked her mom. "It's my boss from work...I was forced to go into work instead of looking after Jessica and I quit." Her mom sobbed. "Shh...It's gonna be okay mom...you'll be able to find something else to do." Kari said, hugging her mom as Jessica also was crying, but they thought it was due to a nightmare she was having. Jessica was sleeping soundly and then for quite some time, she seemed to get better. Her mom was checking Jessica's forehead every night and giving her the antibiotics. Jessica had a check-up from the doctor every week to see if she was feeling okay, that's when Jessica got the bad news from the doctor. "I'm afraid that you've got a severely weak immune system Miss Kamiya...it's the exact same one as your baby sister." The doctor said as Jessica gulped. After that; Jessica was given the ok to go back to school since she felt well enough to go; her mom was slipping into depression every day since she quit her job after her boss made her go into work and not allowing her to look after Jessica, to the point where she would break down into tears because of it and that made Jessica feel even worse...she didn't want her mom to be depressed. She would often phone school up and say that her mom wasn't well and that she was needed to stay at home to look after her, and that she would do the work from home. "Jessica, sweetie, you don't need to look after me...I'm fine!" Her mom would always say...until the point where she almost got a bit suicidal because she was so depressed as the weeks went past...and that's when it happened, that fateful day one week later that set the events that would almost forever change Jessica and Kari's life...

They had just gotten back from school to see that their mom wasn't in. "Hmm, that's unusual; mom always leaves a note to say that she had gone out." Kari said as Jessica nodded. "Mom, are you home?" Jessica shouted out as they heard some water running inside the bathroom and Jessica knocked and accidently opened the door. "Mom, sorry if you're in here...we're home!" She continued as she looked around the corner and saw the most horrific thing ever and she screamed for her life and then rolled up into a ball and whimpered as Kari came in. "MOM!" Kari shouted as she ran to the phone and called 911. Once the ambulance came, they managed to revive Mrs Kamiya. Apparently she had taken a drug overdose and tried to kill herself...that's why Jessica screamed for her life. From that moment on...Kari and Jessica's world...had come crumbling down. Jessica had been told to go to the councillor every week to speak about her fears and stuff and poor Kari; she took care of Jessica; who just became a wreck of what she was before. Their mom had been in hospital for a few weeks since they had to make sure she wasn't gonna try and kill herself again...that's when Jessica and Kari would visit her so often after school...but they couldn't stay much since Jessica would end up in tears just because what she saw. "It's okay girls...I know what my problem was...I tried the easy way out and I'm depressed." Their mom said as they ran into her arms and cried at the same time...Kari never usually cried but this time she just let it flow down her cheeks. "Mom...please promise us that you won't do that again!" Jessica said as she continued to cry. "I promise girls...oh come here...I know, I was sobbing when I woke up here...what have I done to myself?" She said as she thought about it.

Their mom had to have psychological evaluation every week. Eventually; she was discharged from the hospital and sent home...although she could never work again because she wasn't allowed to until the doctor said that she was able...although if Mrs Kamiya had a choice, she would just stay at home; retired since her back was bad as well. The day that the girls got home was a long one...Jessica walked home with Sora and Kari walked home with TK...But as they got towards the block of apartments that contained Jessica and Kari's home, Jessica just started whimpering and then sat down and burst into tears...you could physically see that it had scarred the poor girl. Sora; did no more than went down to her level and then just hugged her girlfriend. "Shh...It's okay Jess. I'm here." Sora said as she got her dress dirty...but she didn't care. All she cared about was the wellbeing of her girlfriend and her friends as well. As Jessica eventually stopped crying, Matt and the others came running over, to see Sora cradling Jessica in a hug like she would normally. "There we go...let it all out Jess." She said as Jessica looked up at Sora and then buried her head into her shoulder. Once they got back; Sora explained to Mrs Kamiya why Jessica was crying so much. "Yeah, she's really scarred because of what she saw Sora. I'm glad you're here to protect her." Mrs Kamiya said as Sora smiled and nodded. "She's my girlfriend...and I intend to protect her always!" Sora replied. That night; however since Sora was sleeping over as her mom had to go away for a few days and had agreed that Sora was safe and sound in the Kamiyas; Jessica had serious nightmares; to which she woke up; ran to the bathroom and just completely put her knees to her face and started to cry, which alerted Sora. "Jess...Is everything alright?" She asked as she turned the light on and saw Jessica sob her heart out...and as soon as Jessica saw Sora; she ran away from Sora; right into the kitchen and grabbed her mom's sharp knife that her mom would use to cut vegetables with.

"Give me the knife Jessica..." Sora said, trying to reason with her but it was to no avail...Jessica ran back into the bathroom and held the knife at her wrist...intending to cut it and end her life. Sora saw that and grabbed the knife out of her girlfriend's hand as Mrs Kamiya had come into the bathroom. "What is going on?" She asked as Sora handed her the knife. "Jess was going to try and kill herself Mrs Kamiya." Sora replied as Jessica just looked on in relief that Sora had disarmed her...or that she would have been in despair had Jessica took a swing at her girlfriend, Sora would have ultimately been stabbed by mistake...or cut. Jessica was taken back to her room where Kari got up and tried to help Sora settle her sister down...eventually, they managed to get her to sleep...good job it was a week's holiday and that Sora would be staying there for the whole week. Jessica would stay in bed for the next day...not asking for food or drink. "Oh my poor girlfriend...she's gone through some rough times hasn't she!" Sora said as Kari nodded. "Yeah, she's been through a lot since having her sex change operation. Everyone in school has either found her to be really gorgeous...or they've laughed at her for going through the sex change operation." Kari replied as they looked at the sleeping Jessica. "You know, that sign on her pj's is right; "Princess of angels" is right indeed!" Sora said; and with that; she crept down and planted a soft; gentle kiss on Jessica's lips and as she broke the kiss and came back up, Jessica smiled in her sleep and sighed as Sora tucked her in and then went into the living room to have something for breakfast.

"Morning Sora, morning Kari, did you both sleep okay after what happened?" Mrs Kamiya asked them as they nodded. "Yeah mom, we did...Jessica's still asleep!" Kari said as her mom smiled and laughed a little bit as she took the plates to the kitchen table. Once they had finished their breakfast, Sora walked back into Kari and Jessica's room and changed into a nice pink dress with a pale blue cardigan. "I dare you to go over to Jessica and kiss her again!" Kari said; giggling as quiet as she could and watched as Sora did the dare and Jessica woke up, slowly and softly to see and feel Sora kissing her. She did not even move except for placing her arms around Sora's neck and then gently breaking the kiss. "Well good morning!" Sora said; smiling at a yawning Jessica who just laid there and smiled back. "Morning...I'm sorry for what happened earlier on this morning!" Jessica said; whispering to Sora. "It's okay...I wanted to get that knife away from you babe, you could have hurt yourself seriously." She whispered back as Jessica got up, went into the kitchen for something to eat and then went back into her room to get changed. "Which dress should I wear?" She said to herself as Sora laughed and watched her girlfriend contemplate which dress she should wear and in the end; Jessica picked up the dress that she got from Mimi and put it on, putting her hair in a ponytail straight after putting her boots on, then they went outside since it was a lovely day; to spend the day at the park with Matt and the others.

There; Sora and Jessica would just stay under their favourite tree. They reminisced about things; especially when Jessica proclaimed her love for Sora; and because it was the anniversary of when they met; Jessica had bought something special for Sora. "It's a necklace...it's from me to you." Jessica said as she put it around Sora's neck. "Oh Jessica, it's beautiful! I...um, got you this as well!" Sora said; getting a present out from her bag and handing it to her girlfriend. Once Jessica opened it; she started to cry. "Where did you get this? It's the one..." She tried to say but Sora placed a finger over her lips. "Yeah, my dad got it for me when he was away in Tokyo with work. And yes, it's the one that you always wanted...especially when you were "Tai"." Sora replied as she smiled and then put her hand over the loving face of her girlfriend. Jessica took that hand off and then hugged Sora for the present. "I...I love it!" Jessica said as she put the bracelet over her wrist. It was a beautiful bracelet...filled with faux diamonds but Jessica didn't care; and on the bracelet itself was an inscription that Sora's dad had gotten put on straight away. "There's something written on it ya know!" Sora said as she giggled. "Let me see!" Jessica said as she took the bracelet off and read the inscription. "Jessica Kamiya, you're the best girlfriend someone like me can have...I know you'll love this. From your girlfriend, Sora" And as Jessica read it, she started swelling up with tears as she looked at Sora. Sora; however, just once again placed a finger over Jessica's lips and Jessica blushed along with Sora. "Come on you two love-birds! It's time to go!" Kari said as they didn't move from that same tree for hours whilst the boys played soccer...funnily enough; Jessica stopped playing soccer...she didn't want to play that; so she signed up for the local tennis team with Sora, and when Sora saw her in the changing rooms together...she laughed and blushed at the same time.

As they approached Kari and Jessica's home, Sora stood outside the lift, and waited for the people to move past before giving Jessica a kiss...but Jessica didn't care that they would be kissing outside and she didn't care that people would look at them either thinking "Wow...they're a lovely couple!" or "Jeez, get a room you two!". They giggled at that and then ran into the lifts; only to kiss once again until they got to where Kari and Jessica lived. They went into the house, and sat themselves down after taking their shoes off...although Kari was wearing a coat...which was weird; especially in the warm weather. "How was your day you two...or should I say three?" Mrs Kamiya asked as the three girls nodded yes. "Good, I hope you're hungry...I made Jessica's favourite tonight and I tell you, I haven't seen Jessica eat my meals before...usually she didn't like it." Her mom said; joking as Jessica shot a very serious look at her mom that made Sora, Kari and her mom laugh. "Well, it's fish with mash and steamed vegetables." Her mom said as Jessica smiled at that and nodded. "You love fish? I love fish as well...I don't mind when you get it from the chip shop...or a restaurant, but I love fish anyway. How is the fish cooked Mrs Kamiya...if you don't mind me asking?" Sora replied and asked Mrs Kamiya afterwards. "Well, it's sort of a fish pie; quite hard to explain; I'll show you!" Mrs Kamiya replied as Sora jumped up and went round to the kitchen. "Ooh, that smells lovely Mrs Kamiya." Sora said as she smelt the dinner. As soon as Sora went back to sit down, they were ready to have their dinner.

"Well, that was lovely Mrs Kamiya." Sora said as she got up. "Sora, you don't have to wash up you know!" Mrs Kamiya said as she looked on and saw Jessica get up as well. "I'll wash." Sora said, "I'll dry." Jessica said as Kari joined them "Aw heck; I'll break!" Kari said as all three girls giggled afterwards. They finished up with the washing and then went back into Kari and Jessica's room. "C'mon Jessica; Let me log onto MSN!" Kari said; complaining that her older sister was using the internet. "No, Kari...I need to sort something out; I'm buying a Cosplay outfit on E-bay since I've got the money." Jessica said as she pouted, but that was when the phone went. "I'll get it!" Their mom said as Kari pouted. "Kari, it's for you. It's TK." She said as she handed Kari the phone. "Hi TK...No, no. My stupid sister is on the internet browsing for a Cosplay outfit that she liked...Yeah; she's always like that...no, it's no bother...Hmm? Oh yeah; I can't wait for tomorrow! Yeah; what are we doing again, just to clarify...Yeah, okay then, so I'll see you tomorrow night then, love you...bye!" She said as she hung up the phone and jumped up and down. "Kari, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't jump up and down in our room. You'll cause the roof to cave in this room!" Jessica said as Sora giggled after that sarcastic remark. "TK's taking me out for the night tomorrow!" Kari said; twirling about as she was a dancer. "What is that noise? Oh, it's Kari!" Her mom said as she heard the "thump, thump, thump" of the floor in their room. "Kari's going on a date tomorrow night mom...we heard the whole conversation." Jessica said; not taking her eyes off the monitor...until she actually paid for the Cosplay outfit and then sent the measurements that she needed for the dress, which she did three minutes later. Jessica was a girl not to miss paying for something, especially when she wanted something!

"So what have you chosen then?" Sora asked her as she turned to Sora. "Well, I loved that dress from Kingdom Hearts. It's Kairi's dress that I've bought from Kingdom Hearts 2." Jessica said as Sora looked at it and nodded. "You'll look cute in that! I think you should dye your hair so it's a red head instead of brunette." Sora said as Jessica smiled. "Hmm, you may be right there!" She replied as they both laughed...but Jessica was not to be persuaded otherwise, she went out and got the perfect dye colour which looked exactly the same hair that she wanted and she got it dyed straight away. When she had finished with waiting, she washed her hair once more to see what the results were. "Wow...Now who's the cute girl?" Jessica said; giggling as she came out a pure red-head instead of brunette. "Wow! I love that!" Sora said as Kari nodded and so did Mrs Kamiya. "Now all I have to do is to wait for the costume to arrive. It should be here tomorrow...if the posting is right enough; you know how they are in the post office!" Jessica said as she laughed afterwards. "So where is that Cosplay outfit coming from?" Sora asked as Jessica turned. "Tokyo." She replied as Sora nodded. "Well, I could get my dad to pick it up...where about is the shop in Tokyo? My dad is in the heart of Tokyo; the proper shops." Sora replied as she looked at the address of the shop. "Hmm, I could phone my dad. See if he could pop the dress through; he's coming back for a few hours to grab some stuff from home and from work." Sora continued as she pulled her cell phone out and dialled her dad's number.

"Hi dad...Yeah, I'm fine over Jessica's house...no, no, I'm not being annoying...yes dad; I'm still in the tennis club, Jess is with me as well. Uh huh...yeah, mom's not too bad, she's just gone out of town for a week to see grandma since she's just had an operation...yeah, listen dad; could you go to this shop if I give you this address since Jessica has ordered a Cosplay outfit from E-Bay and the shop is in Tokyo...yeah, uh huh..." Sora said as she gave the address of the shop to her dad, then gave Jessica the thumbs up. "Yeah, no problem dad...just say it's for Miss Jessica Kamiya; they'll know who it is....okay dad; yeah; I know dad...I love you too. See you soon...bye." Sora finished as she ended the conversation. "Dad's gonna get it to you...today!" Sora said as Jessica jumped up and down with delight. "Thank you so much Sora." She said; jumping towards her and bringing her into a hug and after that; they waited a few hours but Sora's dad came and dropped off the outfit and saw his daughter. "Dad...there's something you need to know." Sora said as Jessica walked into the living room. "I'm gay." Sora said as she put her head down as her dad smiled. "Honey; you can be anything you want to be...it's your decision and your life. If you want to be gay; then that's fine with me!" He replied as Sora pulled her head up and smiled...then cried. "Well, I've gotta tell you something else...I've got a girlfriend." Sora said as she lifted her head off from her dad's chest. "Who's the lucky girl?" He asked as he continued to smile. "She is dad." Sora replied as she pointed to Jessica. "Well done honey; you've always said that she was your secret crush!" Mr Takenouchi said, pulling his daughter into a hug. "I thought you'd be mad with me for being gay and having a girlfriend!" Sora said; sighing after she let a load of tears down her face. "No...I'm not mad; you're my daughter and I'm gonna be there for you. I had a feeling that you were gay and I'm happy for you." Mr Takenouchi said as he grabbed his briefcase and then kissed his daughter one last time since it would be a long time before they could see each other again...but that's the price for Sora's dad to work in Tokyo and Osaka. As he left, he saw Jessica and Sora kiss and smiled as he shut the door.

After that; Sora sighed and then yawned. "It's only eight o'clock...are you tired?" Jessica asked Sora and Sora nodded yes. "Why don't you get yourself off to bed? We're gonna be doing the same thing soon." Mrs Kamiya said as Sora nodded. "Goodnight everyone." Sora said as everyone nodded and Jessica followed in behind her. "The floor's cold!" Sora said; jumping as she settled in on the floor in her sleeping bag. "Why don't you share the bed with me tonight...it's just like old times and this bed is big enough to support both of us." Jessica said as she moved a little bit as Sora joined her. "Ah, that's better; it's warmer in this bed!" Sora said as they embraced themselves and fell asleep. Jessica would get up during the night and she just looked at Sora; who was sleeping like an angel herself and so Jessica went to her and Kari's desk where it had the PC and turned on the PC, as she did; she heard the familiar beep which signalled the printer going on...and she thought she was busted...but no one woke up...not even Kari. As Jessica typed up a love poem for her girlfriend; she printed it off and because the printer was so quick, it was so quiet as well printing. Jessica went to work immediately...spraying the paper with her favourite perfume...which made her smell of strawberries, put it into an envelope and put it next to Sora's pillow. Once she did that; she tucked Sora in for the night and then kissed her on the cheek. Jessica was on her PC all night...but never forgot to turn it off...except for this once. She made sure to turn MS word off before she fell asleep. Sora woke up to the smell of strawberries and woke up; slowly and gently...only to see an envelope next to her pillow. She opened it and read the love poem that Jessica had written and typed up. Once she had finished; her eyes opened up with tears and saw that Jessica was asleep at Kari and Jessica's desk; she picked Jessica up and took her back to bed, tucking her in and returning the kiss...but this time; she would write a love poem of her own and do the same...except that she would use her favourite perfume which smelt of lemon and limes and did the same. She knew she would get the same reaction that Jessica expected from Sora; but Jessica didn't wake up until the afternoon and Sora didn't mind that one little bit as she smiled as she walked through the door to the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 07: Jessica's health almost fails on her.**_

Around two weeks later; Odiba had a freak snowstorm...but that didn't stop the kids going to play out in the snow...including Jessica and Kari. However; the kids were mean and started to pellet Jessica with snowballs and Jessica ended up with a serious head cold. Kari had to rush her inside before anyone could do anymore damage to Jessica...but the damage had already been dealt although Kari, Jessica, Sora and Mrs Kamiya didn't know it. Jessica didn't feel well that night and when she woke up the next morning, she felt even worse.

"Achoo! Achoo! Thanks Kari!" Jessica said, snuffling as she woke up the next morning and saw Kari hand her a hot drink to calm her head. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she looked on with a sincere look on her face. "I'm not too sure that cold's gone ya know!" Jessica said with a blocked up nose. "Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" Jessica shouted out as she kept sneezing and sneezing; occasionally cursing when she hurt her head. "Oh my...we'd better tell mom about this!" Kari said as Jessica kept on sneezing. "Mom, Jessica's not well!" Kari said, putting her head around the door as their mom ran in and checked her forehead. "YEOW, that hurts!" Her mom said as she burnt her head on her daughter's forehead. "Mom...Are you alright?" Kari asked as her mom nodded no. "She's burning up!" She replied to Kari as she shook her hand. "Where's the thermometer?" Her mom asked as Kari went to get it and then passed it to her mom and she took Jessica's temperature and saw it. "Oh my...63.5 degrees, you're staying in bed young lady!" She said to Jessica as Jessica started to whimper due to the pain in her head...eventually; her mom got a cold towel and put it onto her daughters head to calm down the fever and pain in her head, and it worked for a while...but when they got to sleep that night; Jessica was screaming in pain...screaming in pain that even Sora could hear that two blocks away! They were up all night trying to settle Jessica down as she was tossing and turning, screaming and crying in pain and puking up...even waking Gatomon up. "Hey! What's the ruckus? A cat's gotta get her beauty sleep!" Gatomon said; yawning as Kari turned to her. "My sister isn't well Gatomon. Go back to sleep, usually you can sleep through most things." Kari said as Gatomon nodded no and got down from Kari's bed and looked at Jessica. "There's gotta be something wrong here!" Mrs Kamiya said as they just looked at the now pale Jessica who was shivering at the same time...but the next minute; she was red hot...to the point where her fever didn't go down at all.

"If this damn fever doesn't bloody change, I'm calling the doctor!" Mrs Kamiya said, picking the phone up. "It won't change mom, you heard what they said when Jessica got the last check-up when she was ill, she's got a weak immune system. She may have pneumonia because of what happened two days ago with those boys pummelling Jessica with snowballs until she nearly couldn't breathe!" Kari said, sitting down on the opposite side so she didn't disturb the now sleeping Jessica who was on the couch. "Oh good evening; this is Mrs Kamiya...yeah, my daughter Jessica...yeah; that's right. She's got a fever of sixty three point five degrees and she's complaining of pains in her head and she's screaming in pain to the point where it's making her be sick...could you hold on two minutes please? Thanks." Mrs Kamiya said on the phone and put the phone on hold. "What's wrong sweetie?" She said as she rushed to Jessica. "My whole body hurts mom. I'm in tremendous pain here!" Jessica said in between breaths as she was in horrible pain and that caused Mrs Kamiya to check her temperature again. "Oh no..." She said as Kari got up. "What?" Kari asked with her voice breaking. "Her temperature has gone up to seventy two point three degrees...she's slowly burning up!" Mrs Kamiya said as her voice was breaking as well. "Hi...sorry about that, my daughter is complaining now of pains in her entire body...and her temperature is now seventy two point three degrees...uh huh, yeah; we'll rush her in straight away...thank you so much...goodbye." Mrs Kamiya said as she put the phone down and turned. "Get dressed." She said to Kari. "What's wrong?" Kari asked her mom. "We've gotta rush Jessica into A&E...she's got a fever that even I can't take care of and I used to work there until I fell pregnant with Jessica and had to pack in my job as a nurse." Her mom replied as Kari rushed in and straight away got changed as Mrs Kamiya carried Jessica to the car, put the car seatbelt over her as Kari and Gatomon got into the car afterwards and rushed to the hospital as fast as she could...unfortunately for her; she got pulled by the police two minutes in. "Shit!" Mrs Kamiya said as she was told to pull over. "Do you know how many miles per hour you were going Mrs Kamiya?" The police officer said as Mrs Kamiya explained that her daughter wasn't well and they were rushing her to the hospital. "Follow me; you'll have an accident otherwise." The police officer said as everyone moved out of the way for the police officer and Mrs Kamiya rushing to hospital and Jessica kept sneezing and feeling sick, eventually throwing up outside through the window and she ended up almost throwing up her intestines due to that. "Mommy, it hurts; it hurts!" She screamed out in pain. "I know sweetie, we're almost there!" Her mom replied as they got to the hospital and the police officer graciously took Jessica off Mrs Kamiya. "She's gonna catch cold in that nightgown!" The police officer said as Mrs Kamiya nodded. "Yeah, well she wore that all day and she felt red hot...then cold...then back to being red hot." She replied as they got inside. "Okay; you're here!" A familiar voice shouted out and they turned to see Joe in the hospital. "Joe!" Kari said; running up and passing Jessica to him. "You said that she has a very high fever?" Joe asked as Mrs Kamiya nodded.

"Yes, she's got a fever of seventy two point three degrees Joe." She replied as Joe nodded and took the temperature...and it had gone up a bit...somehow, someway, it had gone up again. "That's just not right!" Joe said; frustrated as he took Jessica's heart rate and blood pressure...that's when Jessica felt cold again. "I...I'm...too...too...cold...mommy!" Jessica said as her mom approached Jessica. "Shh...It's alright sweetie, Joe is just going to take a sample of your blood to see if there is anything wrong with you." She said as Joe took the blood as quick as he could...for being a student in the hospital, Joe was pretty good with taking blood samples. "We'll keep her in for a few days...her fever seems like it's either two things. One, it's pneumonia and we need to keep giving her jabs for the next few days or, two; it's something else...and we don't know what it is; so we'll have to rush her down to the isolation ward Mrs Kamiya. She'll only be in for four days at the least and if her fever seems like it's going, then we'll let her home to rest up...but if it goes up, which it has going a few degrees so often, we'll have no choice but to admit her in for a long time...but, if I could get Kari to go outside for a minute, I've got something to say." Joe said as Kari nodded and then left Joe to talk to her mom. "Joe, tell me straight; I can take the bad news...is my daughter going to die?" Mrs Kamiya asked with tears in her eyes. "If the temperature and fever doesn't go down and it goes straight into the hundreds...then we've got something terrible on our hands...and she may...and please brace yourself for this Mrs Kamiya...but Jessica may die if we don't do anything. It's definitely signs of pneumonia." Joe said as Mrs Kamiya collapsed on the chair and started to cry...Kari; who eavesdropped through the whole conversation...cried as well as she went outside with Gatomon.

_**POV: TK's room: 2:35 Am.**_

TK was laying in his bed fast asleep until he got a funny feeling that something was wrong...with either Kari or Jessica, so he just laid there thinking of what was wrong and who it could be...that was when TK got a phone call from Kari saying that she needed him to comfort her at the hospital since her sister may die from what looks like pneumonia. TK did nothing else except for going into his closet and picked out some clothes, then ran quietly into the living room to put his sneakers on...but got caught by his partner Patamon. "TK...Where are you going at this hour?" Patamon asked as he looked at TK and yawned. "Patamon...Kari needs me...Jessica isn't well, she's in hospital. I suppose Sora's been told by Kari since she is Jessica's girlfriend." TK said as he put his coat on, gloves and hat on afterwards and Patamon went with him...but his mom noticed what was going on. "TK...What's going on?" She asked him as she saw the two go out into the cold, freezing night to go to the hospital. "Mom...Jessica is in hospital...they think she's got pneumonia...Kari is in a state and I need to be there!" TK said as his mom nodded. "Wait here then!" She replied as she got changed and then took them straight to the hospital, where they saw Kari sitting down outside in a state, so TK ran to her...but over at the Takenouchi's house...

_**POV: Sora's room: 3:10 Am.**_

Sora just lay asleep but was woken up by the sound of her phone as it was Kari, and she explained to Sora that Jessica wasn't well and that she may die. Her mom had woken up and saw that Sora was in such a state...same as what Kari was in at that point in time; and went over to her and Sora just ran into her arms, crying. "What's wrong honey?" Mrs Takenouchi asked Sora. "It's Jessica...she...she..." Sora said but she couldn't stop crying and Sora's mom sat her down on the bed and wiped away the tears with a tissue. "Now...tell me calmly, what is wrong with Jessica?" She asked Sora as Sora nodded. "It's my girlfriend...she's sick. That was Kari on the phone...TK's just gotten there and they've diagnosed what's wrong with Jessica...it's pneumonia and Kari had just told me that Jessica may die from this since she has got a weak immune system." Sora said; breaking down once again as her mom looked on. "Hmm, I'll take you to the hospital...you want to protect your girlfriend...well; I'm gonna take you there honey!" Her mom said as Sora lifted her head up and looked into her moms eyes and smiled. "Thanks mom." She said as her mom nodded. "Now, get dressed...but into some long trousers and a long t-shirt and a sweatshirt...you don't want to be getting cold out there!" Her mom said as they both got dressed and then rushed straight to hospital; where they were taken down to the isolation ward and immediately saw Jessica asleep...from the injection that Joe had given her and he had put an IV drip into her wrist to combat the pneumonia.

The hours went by and eventually; days went by and Jessica looked like she was fighting the pneumonia...but Joe wasn't too sure. Even though Jessica had been moved from the isolation ward, she still had to be checked on twice a day to make sure she wasn't puking up or she hadn't stopped breathing or anything like that. By the end of a week; Jessica's fever had dropped down quite a bit and her temperature was down to forty four point one degrees, which made Joe happy. Another twenty degrees; and Jessica would be allowed to go home...but then on the last day of the week that her temperature had gone down, it had completely disappeared...thanks to the IV that was dripping into her veins and it was helping to fight the pneumonia. Eventually; Jessica woke up as she was sleeping all the time and that made her mom laugh since the last time she slept like that in a hospital was when she had her sex change operation and she slept for days without eating anything or drinking anything. Jessica was allowed home although Jessica didn't know it; she was placed back in her Sora came in to see her and saw that Jessica was asleep in Sora's favourite pyjamas and she just placed a sweet, gentle and soft kiss on Jessica's lips since she was no longer had pneumonia and Jessica woke up after Sora broke the kiss and noticed that she wasn't in hospital anymore. "Welcome back home babe." Sora said; smiling as she placed the flowers, balloons and get well cards that were from her and the gang, including Kari onto the table. "What...am I doing at home? Aren't I supposed to be in hospital as Jessica tried to get up, but Sora stopped her...but tripped on the floor and ended up on top of Jessica; to which both girls blushed and as Sora got down, Jessica felt okay a little bit to get up, so Sora helped her up. "No, you've been allowed to come back home...Joe's amazed that you've managed to survive this...and because of the IV that was pumping into your veins, you don't have a weak immune system anymore." Sora said as she turned the chair to face her girlfriend.

"Huh?" Jessica said as she was shocked. "The medicine in the IV that you had pumping through the needle into your veins; have actually brought your immune system back up to almost normal again...you'll catch colds; flu bugs etc, but you'll have a better chance of fighting the virus's." Sora said as she held something in her hand. "What's that in your hand Sor?" Jessica asked as she looked at the box. "Oh nothing...just there's something that I wanted to say to you...but I don't think this is the right time...I mean, we are seventeen...and we're still in school..." Sora tried to say...but it was Jessica's turn to put her finger on her lips. "You talk too much." Jessica said playfully, then she grabbed Sora's top and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Once they broke the kiss, Sora looked at the box and nodded. "I wanted to do this for ages...how long have we been going out together as a couple?" She asked Jessica. "Five years...if you count when I was "Tai"" Jessica said laughing. "Still, it was the love for me that you had even when you were "Tai" Jess...so; this is what I'm asking...Jessica Ashley Kamiya...will you have the honour of being my wife?" Sora asked as Jessica looked at the box as Sora opened it and it was a diamond engagement ring, and Jessica started to cry...but not sad tears; happy tears. "Oh Sora...Yes, you bet your ass I will be your wife!" Jessica said as Sora smiled and placed the ring on her now fiancée's finger as Jessica's mom, Sora's mom and Kari just clapped for their decision. "We'll get married after school finishes then!" Jessica said as she gave Sora another passionate kiss. "You bet!" Sora said; smiling and they hugged after the kiss. "I knew it was gonna happen, Sora was contemplating it when we went shopping!" Mrs Takenouchi said to Mrs Kamiya. "So this means, I'll be Mrs Sora Takenouchi Kamiya!" Jessica said; smiling as she looked at her ring. "How did you get this? It's my ring size as well!" Jessica said as Sora giggled. "I can't tell you anything can I?" Sora said as Jessica wanted to get up...but was told to stay in bed until she felt okay to get up.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 08: Happiness is round the corner.**_

Jessica and Sora were happily walking through the school; holding hands although everyone was looking, sniggering, or just shouting things out at them...but it didn't bother them at all...they would often get caught holding hands in class, but they giggled.

"Sora, do I look okay?" Jessica asked as she turned to Sora...her fiancé and the holder to the crest of love, they just stood there for a while and just looked into their eyes and held her hands. As they did that; everything around them stopped moving...it was as so time had stopped for them and they loved that idea. "Yes, you do look okay...you look more than okay; you're cute, you're gorgeous and you're my fiancé!" Sora said as they grabbed their stuff from their lockers.

They made their way into the cafeteria where Jessica looked at the main menu for the day and it was some sort of casserole dish made from beef with vegetables...but Jessica and Sora looked like they were about to puke since it smelt horrid. There was always something with the cafeteria meals; that Jessica couldn't stand...she'd rather eat her mother's home made meals than this greasy garbage, so Jessica got onto her cell phone and phoned her mom to come and pick them up and take them home for lunch. Once her mom had done that; they enjoyed homemade sandwiches and then went back to school...only to find out that some idiot flooded the girl's bathroom and had to be sent home for the rest of the day since every little bit of the rooms were wet from the water... Jessica wasn't worried about Kari; since they were in the Digiworld fighting the Digimon Emperor; but sent her a message on her D-Terminal to let her know that they had been sent home from school. Jessica and Sora just relaxed for the rest of the day and then Sora had an idea as they went into Jessica and Kari's room.

"Hey, why don't we go on your console...what computer games console; do you and Kari play on now?" Sora asked as Jessica laughed. "We have an Xbox 360...and it's driving Kari up the wall as she has games that she wants to play...but I want to play them as well." Jessica replied as Sora nodded. "Well, what do you fancy playing?" Sora asked as Jessica shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just getting changed Sora." Jessica said as she went into the bathroom to get changed and came out with what she normally wears on. Walking back into her room; Jessica saw Kari and Gatomon come through the door...in wet shoes. "I tried to warn ya!" Jessica said as she walked back into their room where Sora was trying to pick a game. "Oh come on...It took you three minutes to pick a game...do you know what you would like to play?" Jessica asked as Sora turned and nodded no. "Well, how about we play...this?" Jessica replied as she picked out a game which she loved – Sonic Unleashed. "Yeah, we could take turns playing it." Sora replied as they sat down on Jessica's bed and pulled the quilt over their legs.

As they were playing, Sora noticed that Jessica was becoming more and more tired as the hours went past...and just left Jessica alone after propping a pillow behind Jessica's back to support her. Kari wandered in but Sora put the game on pause and afterwards; put a finger to her mouth and then pointed to Jessica; who was asleep. "Aw...she must be tired from being at school...I don't blame her one bit." Kari said as she watched Sora who was playing another game since she couldn't get the hang of Sonic Unleashed. Sora spent hours on the 2nd game that she was playing...and she was close to completion until Jessica woke up. "Oh man...I'm sorry; I must have dropped off." Jessica said; yawning and looked at both Kari and Sora; who were just smiling. "Don't worry about it Sis." Kari said as Jess looked at the screen after waking up properly. "Ah, I see you're playing one of my old games...that I haven't completed yet; since I get quite frustrated on it." Jessica said as Sora just continued on it and then completed it. "There ya go...I helped ya, and don't say I do anything for ya!" Sora said as Jessica laughed afterwards. "Well; why don't we play a multiplayer on say...Scene it? It's the new one that I got the other day from mom when Jess wasn't well...we were planning to play it, sister vs sister...but never got around to playing it." Kari said as she got up to go out the room and grab something to eat.

Around that time, Sora just turned the Xbox 360 off due to the fact that it was getting hot and she just sat down next to Jessica; who was falling asleep...then waking up, then falling asleep again and sighed, placing her right arm around Jessica and allowing her to fall onto Sora who just embraced her fiancé in a hug and then fell asleep herself. Kari walked back in...But ended up walking back out since Sora was also asleep and left them to sleep since they needed it, also she didn't want to disturb them and just contacted TK on the phone and just explained that the two "love-birds" were asleep together. Once Kari had finished the phone call, she got in trouble by her mom for being on about fifty-six minutes talking to TK and then went into the room where Sora and Jessica were asleep. Jessica was still asleep in Sora's arms and Sora was asleep as well.

"Sora...time to wake up dear; it's eight o'clock...your mother will be getting worried." Mrs Kamiya said as she gently woke Sora up. "Huh? I don't wanna go home!" Sora said; snapping as she hated being woken up. "Jessica...it's time for you to get changed into your pyjama's if you're gonna be asleep all night again." Her mom said as she also gently woke Jessica up, who just looked at her mom. "Mom...can't you leave us alone? We were asleep until you came in and woke us up!" Jessica said; also snapping at her mom. "I'll go and get changed then." Jessica said; accepting defeat. "Okay...I suppose you can stay around tonight Sora...I don't mind; let's hope your mom doesn't mind either." Mrs Kamiya said; walking out the room after Jessica had entered the room in her pyjamas and just spread herself on her bed as Sora got up and sat down in the chair near Jessica and within a matter of moments, Jessica had fallen back asleep. Sora did nothing more, than get up from the chair and pull the cover over her fiancé. That was when Mrs Kamiya walked back in and told Sora that she was okay to sleep over tonight...but her mother wanted her to open the shop early that morning since it was Friday and they had a day off on Fridays. Sora after nodding to Mrs Kamiya; kissed Jessica softly on the cheek as she could...to avoid waking her up.

Sora walked into the bathroom with some pyjamas that Mrs Kamiya had rooted out from Jessica's closet for her to use for the night. "Goodnight sweetie. Get some sleep okay." Mrs Kamiya said to a now yawning and sleepy Sora, who nodded. "I will Mrs Kamiya; you get a good night's sleep as well." Sora replied and then drifted off to sleep on the couch, where she dreamt about a number of things...but one was her fiancé.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 09: Exams, Exams and more flaming exams!**_

Jessica and Sora were doing so well in school; that the months flew by; and they ended up in their actual exams. While they were waiting outside, Jessica was shaking due to nervousness and she was scared that she may fail some exams. That's when Sora just grabbed her hand and put a hand on Jessica's cheek and then kissed her good luck.

They got inside and as they sat down, the teacher told them what they could and could not do in the exam and wished them good luck after saying that they had one hour to complete the first exam. Jessica just felt awkward...and had to ask to go to the bathroom since she was going to need it to throw up...due to the nerves and the teacher excused her from the test for a few minutes; but pointed her in the direction of the nurses office...where they had a bathroom there. Jessica came back in after a few minutes and was still shaking but told herself mentally; that she could do this and that if she gets good grades; then she'll be able to support herself and Sora for when they get married. It wasn't as though Jessica hadn't revised everything she had learnt from the lessons...no, she did that with Sora and her mother. She was just literally scared that she may end up failing...which was normal...even Matt was scared and he hadn't took many classes since he was in a band.

Jessica just plucked up the courage to go through those questions as much as she could. As the hour came to the close; she had finished the test about two minutes prior and she felt better knowing that she thought that she did well...only time would tell when they got their results through. As the time expired; they all breathed in a sigh of relief; even though that this was the first exam of many. As they walked out; Sora went straight to Jessica along with Izzy and Matt. "Oh man...I didn't think I would be able to do that...but you know; I knew I could do that!" Jessica said as they stood next to the doors...waiting for the next exam to arrive. "You did well babe, I'm proud of you!" Sora said as she hugged Jessica and Matt patted her on the back as they were told to go and take a breather until they were told to come back inside for the next exam.

By the time the day had finished; Jessica was tired; stressed and aching from sitting down all day with the load of exams...thankfully; she wasn't due to go in for exams tomorrow along with Sora, Izzy and Matt. Jessica drew a sigh of relief that she would be able to continue to revise her work that she had done throughout the semester at school, which she did all day with Sora. Sora knew how big these exams were; they were allowing people to enter jobs, college's even universities if they wished. Sora wanted to go to college...but knew she would have to give that up if she was going to marry Jessica after the school year had finished...but Jessica said that if she wanted to go to college; she had no problem after they had gotten married, to which Sora just smiled at Jessica. Jessica had finished her revisions from work and went onto her computer; where she sent an e-mail Kari to see how she was getting on with school since she was at TK's for the day.

The exams came and went and both Sora and Jessica knew it was over on the last day...they even had a party to celebrate their exams and to celebrate that they had finally achieved something that they had set out to do. Mimi had come back especially to meet up with the gang, and had met up with Sora and Jessica, to go shopping. "Come on...it's not the same without you two. I might even buy you two a present!" Mimi said; smiling at Sora and then Jessica as they walked through the shops; looking at the different clothes, shoes etc and then went to get something to eat. Their day with Mimi was eventful since it was the first time they had seen Mimi since she had left for New York. However; Mimi was homesick...she didn't care that New York was her home...Odiba was her home, her friends were her family and she missed them! As they walked past a computer games shop; Jessica remembered that she wanted to buy a new game since her mom had given her the money to get a new game...a treat for completing her exams and walked right in. "What are you getting?" Sora asked her as she knew exactly where the game she wanted was and she picked up the most brilliant game of them all – Biohazard 5. (Resident Evil 5) and bought it...she needed ID but she was eighteen anyway, so she supplied her ID – her passport and bought the game.

Once they had gone back, Jessica and Sora played on Biohazard 5 all day and then they finished it by the night since Jessica was one of these people that; "If you buy something and then play it; You have to finish it before putting it down" and boy; did she ever get through it...not on the easiest mode either; on the hardest mode; which surprised Mimi and Sora. "Whoa...you just finished that on the most extreme level ever!" Mimi said as her jaw dropped once she saw the credits roll. "Yeah...that was a good game!" Jessica said; as sweat dripped from her forehead and her hands onto the controller and onto the floor, then put the controller onto the floor. "Hey; what's this?" Sora said as she noticed something come onto the screen. "Maybe it's not over yet." Jessica said as she saw a picture of the Biohazard 5 logo come up and stayed there; prompting Jessica to press the buttons as much as she could. "It's crashed." Sora said as she took the disc out and checked it...and it was clean as a whistle. "Hmm, that's odd." Mimi said as the logo still stayed on, so Jessica turned the 360 off and then back on and that did the trick. She placed the Biohazard 5 disc back into the console and reset the game and again; it did the same thing...not letting her save the game after she had defeated the last boss again and sticking on the logo.

"There's gotta be something wrong with the Xbox 360 Jess. This can't happen since the game was brand new!" Sora said as she turned the Xbox off and then on again...but got the warning...that the console was about to go into faulty mode – the red rings of death. "Great! We get this for our Xmas present last year...and it bloody goes on me. Typical!" Jessica said as she turned the 360 off. "Well, now what are we going to do?" Sora said as she looked at the other two girls. "Well, we could play board games." Mimi suggested and then they nodded. To keep their mind off the 360's red rings of death note, they switched the power off at the back whilst they played the board games such as Monopoly, Guess Who, and Clue; among others. Hours went and Mimi forgot that she had to go an hour before. "Oh crap! It's half past seven!" Mimi cried as she got up. "My mom and dad will kill me for being late!" She said as she grabbed her coat and put her boots on.

Mimi left and then Sora had to go...but before she left; she kissed Jessica and didn't want to let go, but had to and broke the kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow babe." Sora said as she quickly kissed Jessica again and then left. Jessica just walked back into the living room, slouched onto the couch and sighed. "What's wrong sweetie?" Her mom asked as Kari walked in from TK's. "Just the 360 mom...it's died on me." Jessica said as Kari jumped. "Oh no it hasn't; you did something to it didn't ya?" She said as she looked at Jessica. "No, it's the new game I got today...Biohazard 5. It just goes to the main screen where it shows the logo and then that's it...we reset the console three times and on the third time, it came up with three red lights flashing." Jessica said; getting up and showing her mom as she placed the disc back into the game and it came up again. "Right...I'll take that back tomorrow!" Mrs Kamiya said as Kari pouted. "Look; I'm sorry sis...but it's gotta be fixed, there's nothing we can do." Jessica said as she took the Biohazard 5 disc out and placed it in the box. "Use my PSP!" Jessica continued as Kari nodded no. "Nah, it's okay sis...in a way; it's good to get that machine out of the house; all we ever seem to do is play on it every time...that's probably why it's done that." Kari replied as she got changed into her pyjamas and yawned...this time; it would be Kari's turn to fall asleep. Jessica did the same...but laid in her bed for a while and thought of what went wrong with the console, then fell asleep after yawning her head off.

A few weeks later; Jessica got a letter through from the school...it was her exam results. She rushed into her and Kari's room; sat down onto the bed and quietly opened the envelope...shaking at any thought that she may have failed the exams. She opened the letter and just looked at it...and then all of a sudden, Mrs Kamiya and Kari could hear a scream of joy from Jessica...and they ran into the room where Jessica held the letter up and turned to their mom. "I got all A's mom!" Jessica said as their mom started crying...tears of happiness for Jessica and Kari just ran and hugged Jessica for her accomplishment. Sora even came over and celebrated with her fiancé, since Sora got A's as well...Matt, who Jessica expected not to get very many good grades; got A's & B's on his exams, Izzy got A*'s in his exams...the lucky devil! They just celebrated by going out for a meal...it was the first time that Jessica had not eaten a home-cooked meal and she enjoyed it. She was so happy that everything was working out alright for her and Sora...all that was left, was the wedding to plan.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: The big day arrives.**_

_**Soratakenouchilover2009: I wanna thank all the people for the lovely, lovely reviews; brought a tear to my eye. So this is the final chapter of "Tai's secret" fanfic...and it's gonna be a bit of a tear-jerker...if you're a sucker for a happy ending like me, then you'll develop some tears...to which I don't blame you.**_

It was a month after both Sora and Jessica had finished High School, gotten their GCSE's and had settled down together. Then it was deciding what to have for the wedding reception afterwards and they both agreed that Jessica's mom should do the food since she's gotten a new job as a chef at the high school. They joked on who wanted to wear the white wedding dress; so in the end, Jessica decided to wear a white tuxedo and Sora decided to wear the wedding dress.__The whole month went so fast that they didn't even notice...they were too busy making changes to the wedding...they wanted it to be perfect as possible...but they didn't want to ruin it and it got to the big day.

Sora went one way whilst Jessica went another and they were placed in separate rooms so that they couldn't see each other before the wedding...tradition. Jessica wore this white; silky tuxedo and then waited at the altar for Sora to walk down to there for the wedding to start...and she showed up in a lovely, red, strapless wedding dress and she had her hair all done up and the tiara on top. She was taken down the aisle by her father, whilst her mother was crying happy tears...Jessica and Kari's mom was as well...Kari looked on as she was the best man... or _best woman to hold the rings._ As Sora finished the long, long walk down to the altar; she stopped right next to Jessica who smiled at Sora. "Wow...you look lovely!" Jessica said as Sora said the same thing about her fiancé...well; soon to be wife as the priest came in and did the whole ceremony. When it got to the bit with the wedding rings, Kari handed them to Jessica and Sora; then the priest finished the wedding as Jessica and Sora kissed to make it official. As they did that; the music rang out and everyone was crying...even Kari; who promised not to; was crying and Jessica just laughed after seeing her wipe her tears from her cheeks.

They made their way up to the door; where they had photographers...but they remembered that they didn't hire photographers. "This is from me and your mother." Mrs Kamiya said as Jessica and Sora blushed. They got all the photos taken and then they made their way to the reception; where Jessica and Sora just sat down on a chair...but were told to get up and dance. Eventually; they settled down to their meal; which Mrs Kamiya made...and it was lovely. She had prepared a buffet with bits and pieces on like sandwiches, chicken legs, pork pies and lots more. Even she had made the wedding cake herself, which Sora and Jessica said that it was a lovely gesture on the part of Jessica's mom and family. Everyone was there, Matt, Joe, Mimi, Kari, TK, Davis, Yolei, Cody, even Izzy was there as the DJ...His new favourite pastime. After finishing their meals, Sora and Jessica was sent to the middle of the dance floor and danced to their so much favourite song, which they called it their wedding song and just held each other throughout the song...However; Izzy got a bit of a mix up with the discs after finishing their wedding song and made Jessica burst into laughter as he accidently put on songs like "Jive Bunny" for the grownups and after that; Sora and Jessica had to go outside for a breath of fresh air...which was great because they just sat down outside and then looked in each other's eyes.

"Thank you for being my wife." Sora said as Jessica just smiled, and then they kissed once again and hugged afterwards. "I'll always love you no matter what Sora." Jess said as she got up with Sora to go back inside.

Once they had gotten back inside; they sat down and watched everyone get worked up and tired from dancing all night. "Hey Sor, what's the odds on Mimi dancing?" Jessica asked as Sora giggled. "Yeah, Mimi is always the best one for dancing...she always lightens the mood up when it comes to parties!" Sora replied as they both giggled and Mimi came over. "Hey, you two; come on. Let's get you up and dance!" Mimi said as Sora and Jessica waved their hands. "We're going in a minute remember Meems. We're going on our honeymoon that my mom and Jessica's mom paid for together." Sora said as she reminded Mimi about it as Izzy got onto the mic. "Well; let's give it up for the bride and...Bride; I don't know." Izzy said; blushing as Sora and Jessica got up and walked to everyone and gave them their final goodbyes since they wouldn't see them for a while as they're going on their honeymoon.

As they stood in front of the car; they got one last thing to do...Sora had to chuck the flowers at someone...again; tradition, and she did that and it landed on Izzy's hand to which both Jessica and Sora giggled as Izzy blushed...but kept on blushing as Mimi walked up to him and smiled at him. "Well, there they go...they're no longer our little girls...they're adults now!" Mrs Kamiya said as she cried again as she saw the car go out of the drive. They went back inside; and just started to wind the reception party down now that the lovely couple had gone. Once they did that, Mrs Kamiya took the rest of the food home with Mrs Takenouchi and went home where they just settled down for the night...thinking that this was the point where both Sora and Jessica were now adults and now married!

_**Hope you all enjoyed reading this...I'll be doing another fanfic shortly...after finishing "Zoe's pregnancy" fanfic...so hopefully you'll see one soon.**_

_**Thanks for reading!!!**_


End file.
